THE RISING TIDE
by Linkin-Park-Raven-Beast.Boy
Summary: Beast boy has always had secret feelings for Raven but when Raven's sister Whisper joins the titans she imediatly picks up on it and spares no expence in getting them together RAEXBBSTARXROB CYXWHISP
1. Chapter 1

Ahem, welcome to another one of my stories that I probably will never finish

It involves what ever pops into my head I need Ideas! Writers block is shading me right now.

**THE RISING TIED **

Yet another album im obsessed with, im going to see fort minor in concert in 2 months im so happy! I and 4 peps are goin. (Yet another grammar error that I cant be bothered fixing)

OK here we go

Chapter 1 Introduction

"**Azerath Metrion Zinthos, Azerath Metrion Zinthos, Azerath…" The young girl opened one of her eyes "What do you want?" she sneered at the young boy in black and purple.**

**Beast boy stood over her with his arms folded looking determined for something. "My toe nail clippers but you already knew that!" The green boy yelled.**

**The young Goth closed her eye and ignored him "Azerath Metrion Zinthos, Az…"**

"**Give them to me!" he yelled reaching for the suspended clippers.**

**The clippers were whisked away by a black aura "Azerath Metrion Zin…"**

"**Don't even think about finishing that sentence" He warned.**

"**Zinthos" she smirked calmly as he began to get angry.**

**Beast boy cracked his knuckles angrily, he looked around the living room they were sitting in to see if he could use anything to aid him in his quest for the silver clippers.**

**Seeing nothing he began to get angry "Raven I will count to 3 and if I don't have my clippers back I swear to god" he growled "1"**

"**Azerath" she began testing him.**

"**2" **

"**Metrion" she smiled.**

"**3!"**

"**Zinthos!" the Goth grinned.**

**Beast boy lunged at the clippers once more, he missed. "For the love of God give them back!"**

**Raven opened one eye again and sneered "Wow you can count"**

**Beast boy didn't lunge for the clippers this time he lunged at Raven, he missed. "Creepy!" he yelled.**

"**Ugly" she replied closing her eye.**

"**Pale!" he rebutted.**

"**Green!" she fought back with a calm voice.**

"**Arrogant!" **

"**Dumb" The Goth smiled.**

"**Loser" Beast boy yelled. "You're a creepy, pale arrogant loser!"**

"**Moron" she sighed "And you are an Ugly, green dumb moron!" **

**Beast boy growled "I hate you!"**

"**We have some thing in common" she began "I hate you too"**

**Beast boy moaned and ran off to the kitchen. "You jerk!"**

**Raven opened both her eyes and threw the clippers at the lounge "Idiot!"**

**She got up and began to walk to her room when she was stopped by a screaming trio.**

"**Titans, what's wrong!" Robin yelled "We heard screams"**

**Beast boy walked out of the kitchen holding a soda "Oh your loser alarm must have gone off Raven!" he yelled making Raven turn around.**

"**Yeah I was too close to you!" she rebutted louder. **

**Beast boy rolled his eyes and sat on the edge of couch "You're more evil than hero!"**

"**And animals should be sleeping outside!" she came back. "Go fetch you dumb dog"**

**Beast approached Raven and stood face to face "I don't know why your even allowed in this tower you demon!"  
Raven twitched in anger "I don't know why you're here, what happened did your mom abandon you or were you a mistake!"  
Robin blinked in shock, they were about to kill each other and he was glued to the spot, same with Starfire and Cyborg.**

"**Hey well at least my mother doesn't get it on with the devil!" He replied. **

"**Your mother got it on with an animal!" she yelled "God your dumb"  
"You are all things evil Raven!" The green boy screamed "Why don't you go date the grim reaper, im sure your mother would be proud!" he said folding his arms "What are you mentally challenged?" **

**Raven grabbed onto the sides of his shoulders and pulled him closer "Don't ever tell me what to do you green freak!"**

**Beast boy smirked "Violence is not the answer Trigon!"**

**Raven let go of him "Im Raven you stupid boy!"  
It was Beast boys turn to get furious, he grabbed Raven's cloak and lifted her up by it. "You will never be a hero, you were born a demon, and well you were the real mistake!" **

**Beast boy dropped her on the floor, She landed on her feet "I can't believe you!" she yelled running to her room.**

**Robin blinked again "Beast boy, are you ok?"**

**Beast boy was breathing heavily, shaking and twitching "Huh?" he looked at his hands; they were sweating and shaking "What happened to me?" **

**Cyborg walked over to him "Dude, B, you crushed Raven's pride in front of everyone" he said putting a mechanical hand on Beast boys shoulder. "All because she wouldn't give you your clippers"**

**Beast boy walked over to the couch and picked up the silver clippers "She deserved it!" he said throwing the clippers at the television.**

**Starfire's eyes were filling with water "Did she? Did she Beast boy?" she said hovering down the hallway to Raven's room.**

**Robin nodded "She started it, yes, but you sure as hell finished it!" he yelled in anger "How could you say those horrible things about her heritage?"**

**Beast boy's pupils shrunk "I can't believe you always stick up for the women!" **

"**Im sticking up for Raven, because what you said was just plain out rude!" he said folding his arms "Yes she stole your dumb clippers but you were the one to start the insults!" he groaned "Think before you say, you may have just lost a good friend and some defence in battle" he said walking to the kitchen.**

**Cyborg sat on the couch "Yeah, B, she always stuck up for you, she always healed you when you were hurt and she always cooks you lovely food for dinner and you come out and rip her apart verbally over some nail clippers" **

**Beast boy clutched his head "It's her fault!" he said running to his room.**

**Starfire knocked on Raven's door twice "Friend, I wish to ease the pain"**

**Raven couldn't be heard from the outside until "Please I just want to be alone"**

**Starfire sighed "Raven, you belong in this group, you aren't evil, please, if you need to talk just knock on my door, I will be in there" she explained "I will listen"**

"**Thanks Starfire, I think I just need to be alone for a while"**

**Starfire nodded and headed back down to the living room.**

**Raven was sitting at her desk with her hands through her hair _"Just because of clippers, he is the rudest person I know, why would he say such nasty hateful things to me, I try to help him all the time but he always finds a way to screw everything up"_**

**She placed her hands on her desk "Im not evil, I am a heroin" she said trying to put on a fake smile "Well I try to be"**

**Raven's eyes began to water, but she refused to cry "No, you're stronger than that"**

**She stood up and whipped her face and looked around "Maybe I just need some fresh air"**

**Raven walked past the living room and to the front door.**

"**Raven, where are you going?" Cyborg asked.**

"**Out" she whispered.**

"**You are coming back right?" Cyborg asked worrying.**

**She nodded "Sooner or later" she said leaving.**

**Beast boy looked over the couch to see her exiting the room "She's gone isn't she?" **

**Cyborg and Robin sat on the couch "Why do you care? You heartless person" Starfire yelled.**

**Beast boys frown turned into a look of fear, Raven might not be seen again and it's his entire fault "Raven"**

"**If you were a man you would admit you were wrong" Cyborg said.**

**Beast boy lifted the pillow off him and stood up throwing the pillow on the couch and running out the front door.**

Chapter 1

Created by LP-Rae-bb- Rae

TEEN TITANS and all related characters are trademarks of and © DC Comics.


	2. Chapter 2

Well the story is going alright with chapter 1 posted, so how about chapter 2.

**THE RISING TIED**

Chapter 2 Remember the name

**Ravens was sitting on the rocks watching the tied come in and splash her ankles.**

**Beast boy sighed, he had calm down now and come to his senses, she was evil and he knew it. "Rae?"**

**Raven didn't bother to reply.**

**He sighed again and walked over to the rocks "Please Raven I know you can hear me"**

**Raven frowned and refused to reply; she stood up and continued to look out across the water.**

**Beast boy walked into the rocks and approached her "Sorry"**

**Raven's hood blew off "No your not" she answered.**

**Beast boy looked out "I really am I didn't mean..."**

"**Don't tell me you didn't mean those insults, because there was so much fury in your eyes you meant every word you said" she warned.**

**He scratched his head "Raven, I don't think you're evil, I was just so angry and you were the target"**

"**What am I target practise?" she asked "I don't think I will be able to confide in you anymore" **

**Beast boy's eyes brimmed with tears "No, please I need your friendship!"**

"**You hate me remember?" **

**Beast boy crouched down with his head in his hands "I don't hate you I was angry, please don't be mad at me im sorry!" he tugged on her cloak "Raven, please?" **

**Raven looked down at him "Don't beg, I need some time to think" **

**Beast boy looked at his reflection, suddenly he saw the beast "Raven, its still inside me you have to understand, I was under stress"**

"**What stress Beast boy, you have the good life, eat junk food, laugh, tell jokes, play video games" she said "what is so stress full?"**

**Beast boy stood up "You don't understand, just don't leave me, I need your friendship please, Im so sorry" his cheeks began to stain with tears "Please" he whimpered.**

**Raven's eyes went wide, he was crying, he needed forgiveness that bad that he would cry for it "Don't cry" she couldn't help feel like the villain here "Beast boy, I forgive you"**

**Beast boy whipped the tears away "do you mean it?"**

**She helped him up "Yes, but please don't rub my heritage in my face, I know it is vulgar, horrible and evil but please don't"**

**Beast boy stood up "I promise, thank you Raven"**

**Raven took one last look at him and walked into the tower.**

**As soon as Raven walked in she was greeted by Starfire "Raven you came back!"**

**She squealed hugging her tightly.**

**Raven groaned "I can't breath"**

**Starfire let go "Please, where is Beast boy?" **

**Raven pointed outside "He is fine and currently thinking" **

**Beast boy sat back down on the rocks, the friendship they once had was broken and he had lost the pieces, Raven was like a puzzle as soon as he had pieced her together, The friendship would fall apart, only this time he had lost a piece, it was called her respect, he had lost all of it, and by the looks of it he would never be able to regain it. "I am a jerk" **

**He had admitted it, but it wouldn't get her respect for him back, as much as he'd hate to admit it he had loads of respect for Raven. She was the quiet hero of the group, quiet, dark and very powerful, but she never used her powers for selfish needs it was always for a good purpose.**

"**I screwed up" he said to himself "I need to make it up to her some how"**

**10:00Am the next day**

"**Uh is it just me or is Raven sleeping in?" Beast boy asked Cyborg.**

**Cyborg was still busy battling Robin in mega monkey 3 "Uh yeah she does that"**

**Beast boy smirked; they weren't paying attention "Do you want me to get her out of bed?"**

"**Yeah, yeah I know im about to beat your high score" Cyborg said not paying any attention.**

"**I'll take that as a yes" he grinned.**

**He reached Ravens door and instead of knocking he slid it open "Wake up alarm!"**

"**Go away" came a voice from under the black covers.**

"**Uh dude it 10 in the morning" he said "wake up"**

**Raven groaned and rolled over "go away"**

**Beast boy laughed and walked to the side of her bed and pulled the curtains aside making the sun light shine through. "Wake up Raven, wake up" he teased.**

**Raven brought her head out from the covers "10 more minutes"**

**Beast boy noticed that her hair was all frizzy and messy and she didn't sleep in her leotard, she was in some kind of light purple silk night gown, very low cut. "No, Rae up now or you'll be late for school" he joked.**

**Raven sat up giving Beast boy a full view of the gown "You just don't give up do you?" **

**Beast boy smiled proudly "nope"**

**Raven grabbed her brush from the cabinet next her bed and began brushing her hair straight again. **

"**You don't sleep in your hero outfit?" he questioned. "Why? Oh and anyway isn't that low cut?"**

**Raven raised an eyebrow and quickly pulled the gown up so he didn't get a look at the low cut "Uh, because it's more comfortable to not sleep in a tight latex outfit with a massive cloak choking you all night"**

**Beast boy nodded "That's you opinion"**

"**Uh huh and that's why you smell, because you never wash yourself" she said standing up and walking to her wardrobe. "What are you even doing in my room?"**

**Beast boy grinned "Oh sorry mommy I'll bath more often" he laughed "Now you'll start picking on me about not washing my hands after I've been to the toilet"**

**Raven shuddered at the thought "What? You don't? Yuk"**

**Beast boy rolled on the floor with laughter "hahaha got ya!" **

**Raven grabbed him and threw him out of her room "Garfield Logan get out of my room!"**

**Beast boy smiled "Everything's back to normal, and well she remembers my name" **

**The siren rang.**

Chapter 2

Created by LP-Rae-bb- Rae

TEEN TITANS and all related characters are trademarks of and © DC Comics.

**This is 10 luck 20 skill 15 concentrated power of will 5 pleasure 50pain and 100 reason to remember the name.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 is up and the story is only 5 finished, and right now where on chapter 3.

**THE RISING TIED**

Chapter 3 Right Now

**A young blonde girl bolted down the street as a rugged black man smoking a cigarette chased after her with a knife in hand, Jump city alley's were known for the drug use, gun fires and screams so it was no surprise no one tried to help her.**

**She looked back, the man was advancing on her very fast, and she tried to outrun him but her mind was telling her to scream louder, scream for help, scream the "Teen Titans!" she screamed.**

**The man had pinned her on the floor, she closed her eyes awaiting the knife but got nothing, she opened her eyes to see the man in black being confronted by a group of teenagers followed by an introduction. "I've got 5 reasons you should put the knife down" **

"**One" Robin yelled drawing his exploding disks.**

"**Two" Yelled Starfire with a Star bolt at the ready**

"**Three!" Raven smirked with her hands out waiting to chant.**

"**Four!" Beast boy yelled turning into a tiger.**

**Cyborg charged his cannon "five, Teen Titans!"**

"**Go!" Robin finished.**

**Beast boy the tiger leapt forward pinning him and roared which seemed more like a signal, Just as it the roar signal sounded Raven discarded his knife with her powers.**

**Beast boy got off the man as Robin picked the thug up "You're under arrest!"**

**The titans high fived each other, well except Raven. **

"**Titans?" the blonde women said getting up.**

**The blonde women stumbled to her saviours "I've been looking for you"**

**Beast boy's eyes filled with love hearts "Hey baby"**

**The blonde women had short blonde hair that was obviously dyed, deep purple eyes; she wore a white singlet, a white wrist band, some tight black geans and white sandshoes. **

**The girl had many features that you would see on Raven; she had the deep eyes, was slim, same hair cut and was a taller in height. "Im Whisper"**

"**You look like Raven" Beast boy said pointing to Raven "in more ways that one"**

**Whisper smirked and confronted raven "Remember me?"**

"**No" She answered bluntly.**

**Whisper was checking her out (no hitting on), she lifted her cloak up and circled her. "You have changed a lot" she smiled "But you still have the baby face" she smirked.**

**Raven raised an eyebrow "Baby face? Who are you?"**

**Whisper clapped "Well, im your sister"**

**Raven's eyes went wide in shock "No, im an only child"**

"**Raven, im standing right here, oh and why is your name Raven?" she questioned.**

**Raven stood in shock, she knew she had another name but she changed it, but how would Whisper know. **

"**Raven is not nearly as girly as your last name" Whisper smiled.**

"**What's her old name?" BB asked "Because dude im confused"**

"**Her name was Rachael" **

**Raven put her hood on "And that's why I changed it"**

**Whisper played with Ravens hair "What did you do to your lovely long hair?" she yelled in shock.**

**Cyborg raised an eyebrow "Long hair?"**

"**Oh, excuse me I believe some Introductions are needed" Robin said. "Im Robin"**

"**Oh you are so cool" she laughed high fiving him.**

**Starfire shook her hand "Hello, what is your favourite colour? And would you like to be my friend?" **

"**Uh Pink and yeah I'll be you friend" **

"**Im Cyborg" Cyborg said shaking her hand.**

"**Nice to meet you" Whisper said politely.**

**Beast boy grinned "Hey, im Beast boy!"**

**Whisper high fived him "Yo, Beast boy" **

**The titans were all settled in the tower all huddled around Whisper.**

**Raven ignored them and was reading a book on the couch.**

"**So let me get this straight, Raven is your sister?" Beast boy said.**

**She nodded "yes, Raven may not remember me but she used to always cry and cry and cry if no one gave her attention" **

**The titans laughed.**

**Raven rolled her eyes and walked to the kitchen.**

"**Is Rachael im mean Raven always this moody?" she asked.**

"**Well, let's just say if you get on her bad side, you will be killed" BB chuckled. "But she is cool"**

"**Uh huh, I left her when she was three so I can understand why she doesn't remember me" **

**Raven walked out of the kitchen holding tea "You can't be my sister, I am half demon"**

**Whisper nodded "Yes I know your half demon, so am I"**

**Raven growled "How do you know?"**

"**I have powers to you know only mine don't come out black, they come out yellow"  
Raven rolled her eyes "It still doesn't explain why I was put up for adoption"**

"**Easy, I was the good one, and you were the bad one , mom was scared of you so she put you up for adoption" **

**Raven brought her hood down "my own mother was scared of me?'**

**Whisper nodded "Yeah, you always used to get angry and your powers went berserk, so naturally she was afraid" **

**Beast boy was feeling sorry for Raven "Uh dude" **

**Raven dropped her tea in shock of what her sister just said "uh" she began to pick up the cup but Robin offered to take it for her.**

"**Raven, don't listen to her" Robin explained.**

**Raven turned away and walked up to the roof.**

**It was her turn to be confused, she had let a person that claimed that she was her sister into the tower, everything that was said freaked her out, even the little tantrums she threw as a kid were recorded in Whispers brain, Whisper was scaring her more than anyone had, no one defended her well except Beast boy's little 'Dude' comment, she was going to be alone for a few days, she knew it, it had happened to Starfire when her sister was in the tower. Her mother was a cheater and Whisper had no doubts in her words, it hurt, her history had come back to haunt her.**

"**Im not that person anymore, I've changed" she whispered to herself, she wasn't the angry type, she was dark but not angry.**

**Raven hung her legs over the roof and looked out at the sunset "It's so confusing"**

**Suddenly her shoulder was warm, she looked over to see Beast boy with his hand on her shoulder "Hey Raven you ok?" **

**Raven shook her head "I don't know what to believe"**

**Beast boy joined her and sat down next to her "Raven, if it makes you feel any better my old name was Garfield"**

**Raven smirked "I can see why you changed it" **

"**I know you believe her, but you need to relax we are not going to leave your side, well im not" he explained.**

**Raven turned to Beast boy "Thanks"**

**Beast boy smiled "No worries, your sister is just you with blonde hair"**

"**That's comforting" she said sarcastically.**

"**Your sisters hot!" he laughed "Sorry im an idiot"**

**Raven raised her eyebrow "Yes, yes you are"**

**Beast boy blushed "so, umm you into movies?" **

"**Yeah" she answered; he was trying to have a normal conversation with her.**

"**I like comedy what's your favourite?" he asked.**

"**Comedies are ok but I prefer horror" she said kicking her feet "I like getting scared" **

**Beast boy smiled "I remember one time I watched the Ring and I couldn't sleep for like a week, and every time the phone rang I used to get Robin to answer it"**

**Raven laughed an actual laugh.**

**It reminded Beast boy of Happy, her emotion that he visited once, it wasn't high pitched but cute. "You laughed?"**

**Raven blushed "Uh yeah I guess I did"**

"**Its cute, your laugh I mean" he giggled.**

"**And that's why I try to restrain myself" she stated "it's too high pitched for a Goth"**

**Beast boy noticed the topic was making her a little anxious, so he changed the subject "Uh, do you play an instrument?" **

"**Yeah, I can play drums, and guitar, you?" **

"**Guitar and bass" he grinned "I'm in love with all guitars" **

**Raven smirked "Know any songs?" **

"**Yeah, smoke on the water, one step closer Linkin Park, Helena" he listed.**

"**I can play American idiot, Thank you for the venom and don't stay" she listed.  
Both on the drums and on guitar"**

**Beast boy gave her a thumb up "Cool"**

"**What type of music are you into?" Raven asked, shocking that she would start a topic.**

"**I like, heavy rock and hip hop" he answered.**

"**Oh I like heavy rock and underground hip hop" **

**Beast boy smiled "You're much cooler than I give you credit for"**

**Raven smirked "You have great taste in music, ill give you that"**

**He got up and stretched "oh yeah and about your sister, she is like so hot right now!" he laughed running.**

**Raven smiled and chased after him.**

Chapter 3

Created by LP-Rae-bb- Rae

TEEN TITANS and all related characters are trademarks of and © DC Comics.

.**In this world everything can change just like that.**

**  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, I couldn't help the ring cameo in the last chapter, it got Beast boy petrified oh and not to mention Ravens sister.

Y'all are not r-ready no not r-ready no, we're about to drop it steady---

**THE RISING TIED**

**To the chick/dude who decided to give me attitude, I just wanted you to know if you were so concerned with Raven's history then why don't you t go flame everyone who made Beast boy and Starfire get together or maybe Robin Beast boy?. ………so instead of wasting you precious time flaming me why don't you go flame someone who is writing more serious (M) rated material on girl on girl or guy on guy….because I don't think my FANFICTION…in which changes Raven's history is as bad as someone who would make the teen titans have sex….. So, once again tell someone who cares……Love Lp-Rae-BB**

Chapter 4

**Beast boy ran full bolt down the hallway as Raven chased him full speed.**

**He looked back to see Raven's hand almost touch his shoulder, he quickly sped up, Raven stayed on pursuit and was just in reaching length when….**

**Bang **

**Beast boy ran straight into Cyborg, It happened so quickly that Raven had no time to slow down and crashed into Beast boy.**

"**Watch where you're going next time, guys" Cyborg smirked walking down the hallway.**

**Beast boy and Raven fell on top of each other with a bang "Ouch"**

**Beast boy sat up and looked under him "Sorry Raven"**

**Raven sat up "I can't believe you ran into Cyborg!" she yelled angrily.**

**Beast boy eyed Raven and noticed there wasn't an evil spark in her eyes, she was faking it, and Beast boy chuckled.**

**Raven started giggling and the frown was now a smile "You dork" she said bursting out laughing.**

"**I think im seeing a new side of you Raven" Beast boy smiled "And I like it"**

**Raven ran her hands through her hair "A new emotion causes me to act this way, so I may have a new visitor"**

"**Is that good?" he asked.**

"**I don't know, depends on what emotion it is" she replied.**

"**Raven" **

**The yell came from the living room; Raven could tell that there was going to be trouble.**

**Beast boy helped her up "You better attend to your hot sister" he laughed.**

**Raven smirked and rolled her eyes.**

**They both walked up to the living room to see her sister holding a black dress and some make up.**

"**Tonight im taking everybody out for dinner and I want everyone to look nice" Whisper explained.**

"**Are you wearing that dress?" Raven asked.**

"**No, not me, you are" she squealed "You will look so cute"**

**Beast boy burst into laughter "Hahaha"**

**Whisper advanced on Raven, while Raven stood petrified.**

**Raven took a good look at the dress it was long, strapless, and sparkly and was defiantly a body hugger.**

**Whisper was about to pounce on her but Raven bolted down the hallway "Oh c'mon Raven I made it for you"**

**Whisper gave Beast boy four packages "I made you a white tux, and the rest is for the others"**

**Raven bolted down the hallway and slid to the next elevator.**

**Whisper sighed "C' Mon raven! You could impress a boy with this" she chased her out of the elevator. **

**Beast boy walked up the hallway and placed the last package at Robin's door, suddenly Raven slid into view followed by Whisper.**

**Just as Raven was about to pass Beast boy, Whisper yelled out "Raven I have seen you naked before!" she yelled yanking at her cloak causing it to rip off.**

**Raven blushed and flew forward and hit the floor next to Beast boy "Ok, ouch" she quickly got up "You have never seen me naked! And you have to pay for a new cloak!"**

"**I have so seen you naked, what's wrong with wearing a pretty dress?"**

**Beast boy smirked at the 1st comment.**

**Beast boy picked up the ripped cloak and fox whistled "Hey Rae, you look good with out the cloak"**

**Raven skidded to a stop "Ok, I'll wear the dumb dress only if I don't have to wear that make up!" **

**Whisper smiled "No Dice"**

**Raven was about to run but ran into Beast boy who brought his hands to her waist and held her there so she couldn't escape. "Beast boy let me go!" **

**Beast boy smiled "I have to wear a white tux then you have to wear a dress"**

**Whisper grabbed Raven around the mid section and carried her off.**

"**You will pay Beast boy!" Raven yelled.**

**6:00PM**

**Whisper dragged her sister out her room and to the living room where the other titans sat.**

**Beast boy was in a white tux with a black bow, he had white gloves on and too keep his free spirit flag flying high he wore white sandshoes.**

**Robin was in a black tux with a red bow, he had black gloves on and managed to get black shades.**

**Starfire was wearing a baby blue dress that was similar to the wedding dress she wore on Tamaran.**

**Cyborg had a light blue tuxedo on, with white gloves and shoes, very sharp.**

**Raven mumbled and groaned as she sat next to Beast boy.**

**Raven had the black dress on; it had a cut up the hem so it showed up her leg.**

"**Raven you look marvellous" Starfire complimented.**

**Whisper was wearing the same dress as Raven only this was a little bit baggier and was deep red. "I made it especially for her"**

"**If you made for me, why is it so tight?" Raven asked.**

**Whisper smiled "Because you have a curvy body and as much as you'd hate to admit it you do"**

**Raven blushed "I never wear this kind of stuff"  
"I know you're always in that black leotard and that big cloak" she explained "No offence but never going to get a boyfriend in that"**

**Raven raised an eyebrow "Does it matter? Im not girlfriend material and besides I don't need one"**

**Beast boy blew on his hands "But I have to admit you do look nice in the dress, man these gloves are hot"**

**Robin nodded "Yeah it shows your feminine side"**

"**May we go now?" Starfire asked.**

"**Off to the club!"**

**The club 6:30Pm**

**They walked inside to see many people dancing in tuxedos, and dresses, the lights were a dark blue so that it gave it a night effect.**

**Whisper led them to some semi circular seats; the order went Robin, Starfire, Raven, Beast boy, Whisper and Cyborg.**

**The way loves supposed to be played (Selwyn I think).**

**Whisper smirked at the set up, the titans were organised but when she looked at it, she immediately saw couples, Robin and Starfire and defiantly Beast boy and her sister, as much as they hate to admit it they liked each other and Whisper could sense it, Whisper decided to take it into her own hands to get them together.**

"**Hey Cyborg want to go dance?" Whisper asked.**

"**Sure, little lady" he said taking her hand and leading her to the dance floor.**

"**Robin may we please dance?" Star questioned.**

**Robin nodded "absolutely" **

**That left Beast boy and Raven alone.**

"**Thirsty?" Beast boy asked.**

**Raven leant on the table "yeah"**

**Beast boy got up and got her a fanta while he had coke. **

**Raven yawned "So, nice tux"**

**Beast boy smiled she just complimented him "Thanks isn't it cool?"**

**Raven coked a smile "yeah"**

"**Hey, do you think Robin likes Starfire?" He asked taking a sip of coke.**

"**I don't have to think to answer that question, they have liked each other for ages" Raven replied.**

"**I like your dress" he complimented sheepishly "it looks good on you" **

**Raven raised an eyebrow "did you just compliment me?" **

"**Yeah I guess I did" he blushed.**

**Raven blushed "thanks" **

"**Don't mention it"**

**Whisper ran over to them "Don't tell me you big tough super heroes are afraid of a little dancing?"**

"**I don't dance" Raven stated.**

"**I can't dance" he mumbled under his breath.**

**Karaoke started.**

"**Ah, you can dance but can you sing!" she smirked and dragged him up stage.**

**Beast boy was struggling to hold back "No!"**

"**Oh c'mon you could impress my sister?" she beckoned.**

**Beast boy raised an eyebrow "What are talks…"**

**Beast boy blushed he was now on stage and there was no backing down.**

**He reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper with lyrics on them.**

"**Uh ok this is called into the dark I made it for someone but they probably won't appreciate it or know it's for them so yeah" **

**The music played and the talent began to show.**

**3 minutes later**

**Beast boy walked off the stage to a cheering audience.**

**The titans were all cheering but Raven was wide eyed, he was talented, he had a great voice but the song couldn't be for her could it? Nah.**

**Whisper ran up to Beast boy "Congratulations" **

**Beast boy smiled "Thanks dude"**

**Beast boy looked over to see Raven shocked, did he do something wrong? She hates it? Does she like it? Does she know it was for her? Was it for her?**

**The titans arrived home at 10:00Pm**

**Whisper walked in and announced "Ladies and gentlemen, pack a weeks clothing, no uniforms because we are going on a cruise on a luxury liner!"**

"**Whoo hoo!"**

**The titans went to pack.**

**Raven had packed her stuff and collapsed on her bed.**

"**Raven open the door it's Whisper" **

**Raven groaned and opened the door.**

**Whisper walked in a chucked her suite case on the floor. "I'll be rooming with you"**

**Raven was shocked; she just walked right in a demanded to room with her. "Uh, there is only 1 bed"**

**Whisper chuckled "dear raven, sleep in the same bed with me or go bunk with Beast boy in his bunk bed" **

"**Bunk as in sleep, sleep as in fall asleep, in Beast boys bunk" she asked.**

**She nodded. "Oh and Rae I snore"**

**Raven rolled her eyes.**

"**Oh I forgot to tell you, yeah when I arrived I raided your closet and that night gown kind of got ripped" she smiled sheepishly "But here borrow some of my pyjamas" she said throwing Raven a pair of red short (really short) pyjama shorts and a bra sized top, that was left her whole stomach bare.**

"**No!" Raven yelled "I can't wear this!"**

"**Why not, it would suit you" Whisper smiled.**

"**We are so not sisters" Raven mumbled sarcastically "Fine, I'll see you in the morning; don't touch anything 'ANYTHING', especially my clothes"**

"**Ok, but where are you going?" **

"**Couch, good night" Raven said leaving **

**Raven had gotten changed into the so called pyjamas in disgust, and went to the couch.**

**She laid down on the couch and curled up; she closed her eyes and began to sleep.**

"**Curse you Whisper"**

**1:30AM**

**Beast boy crept out to the living room and to the kitchen, not noticing Raven and got a can of soda water. He walked out with the can and heard something move, he slowly crept towards the noise, he looked over the couch to see Raven curled up in some revealing pyjamas, he automatically knew it was Whispers doing, but continued to look at Raven, she was shivering and Beast boy began to feel bad for her, He finished his soda water and put in the bin, he was only in his white boxers and white singlet but he ignored it, she was groaning so he decided that it was hell too cold for her out in the living room so he slowly picked her up.**

**Ravens eyes fluttered but she didn't stir, Beast boy breathed "phew"**

**He carried her to his room, once inside he climbed to the top bunk and laid her down in his bed, he grabbed some clean sheets and placed them on her.**

**Beast boy yawned and slept on the bottom bunk. **

"**Beast boy" Raven mumbled **

"**Yeah" he asked.**

"**Thank you again" **

"**Hehe, no problem" he yawned. "Hey, Raven you seem so different now"**

"**Im still Raven, I hope, but I guess my sisters trying to change me" **

**Beast boy climbed up to the top bunk "Oh and nice out fit, would you call it an outfit?" **

**Raven raised and eyebrow "No I'd call it 2 pieces of cloth that my sister calls pyjamas"**

**Beast boy smiled "What happened to your gown?"**

**Raven groaned "Long story short, Whisper raided my closet and some how she ripped it" **

**Beast boy smirked at the clothes or a.k.a cloth that she was wearing, they looked nice, did I just say nice I meant hot, argh bad thoughts bad thoughts, she is just a friend.**

"**Whisper is the total opposite of you, well not in everyway" he said.**

"**I guess so, we may look the same but we are so very different" she replied.**

"**Yeah she is like Starfire!"**

**They both burst into fits of laughter.**

**4:30 AM**

**Beast boy woke up on the bottom bunk. "We are going on cruise!" he whispered to himself.**

**He heard someone groan from the top bunk.**

"**Oh crap, Raven" he just realised she was on the top bunk.**

**He slowly got out of bed and grabbed some jeans and a white T from the closet and headed for the showers. **

**On the way he past Ravens room, and peered in to see Whisper sleeping and snoring, he grunted and headed to the showers.**

**Once in the shower he was swallowed by thoughts, ok, first he was going on a weeks cruise, wearing normal clothes not uniforms that was the first issue, was his fashion taste good enough? Second issue was, how he felt about Raven, well technically that should have been the first issue but Meh can't change it now. He wasn't sure about his feelings towards her, lately he had been thinking about how nice she looked and that would not get out of his brain, third issue, who was he going to share a cabin with? Hopefully not Robin because he snores and defiantly not Cyborg cause there is nothing worse than waking up to the sound of "BATTERY CHARGED COMENCING HUMAN MODE!" and then there was Starfire, the women slept up side down for gods sake, so that left 2 people Whisper, he shuddered at the thought of the snoring or Raven, awkward, there is nothing worse than having to share a room with the girl you like, wait let me scroll back to issue 2, he knew how he felt now, he liked her, in more ways then friendship, ahem the dictionary defines love as to feel great sexual affection or passion for another individual, ok not how he'd describe it but hey, the dictionary had it. **

**He got out of the shower and put on the white T shirt, the picture on the T was of a black eagle that was placed on the back of the shirt, and he put on his denim geans and tied up his white shoes. He folded up his boxers and went back to his room.**

**He slowly and silently slid the door open.**

**Beast boy opened his closet and placed them in the draws, he looked up the top bunk to see Ravens eyes fluttering.**

**He felt a chill down his spine and quickly looked away hoping she didn't catch him looking.**

**Raven sat up and yawned "uh, what time is it?' **

"**5:00Am, your up early aren't you?" he questioned.**

"**Eh, I wake up all kinds of times" she climbed down the bunk "How long have you been up?"**

"**Half an hour" he smirked.**

"**You look good" she yawned, maybe she was still tired, or maybe she meant it.**

"**Thanks, uh and good luck getting some clothes, your sisters is sleeping, its pretty hard not to tell"**

**Raven rubbed her eyes "Oh and don't you mention, where I slept last night and what I was wearing" she smirked "Because it's just not my style"**

**Beast boy nodded "damn" he whispered so she couldn't hear. **

**Raven heard a remark but couldn't tell what it was; she headed out to get her clothes.**

**Raven picked out some tight black jeans and grabbed a black singlet.**

**She got in the shower and a total recall happened.**

**Her thought went to her troubles, problem number 1, how did she feel about Beast boy, ok friends right? But he is attractive I think, he has a cute smile, no your confusing yourself Raven. Here come the emotions.**

**Happy smiled and waved "He is so adorable with his spiky green hair!**

**Angry pushed her out of the way "He is just another obstacle that needs to be prevented"**

**A new baby pink emotion stepped up "Im love a.k.a desire, so if im here she obviously lusts for BB right lust?"**

**A Raven in deep purple stepped up with her "Hell yeah, we need that green spunk"**

"**Ok lust get off the mind podium before you say something disturbing" Intelligent smirked.**

**Rude screamed "Yeah get off the stage!"**

**Raven shook her head and removed the emotions from her mind, ok, problem number 2, sister issues? Yep she had lots, first Raven didn't like what she was forced to wear to sleep, and the fact that Beast boy saw her sent shivers up her spine, and she hated the fact that she had to sleep on the couch, but after all maybe her sister was trying to help her loosen up.**

**Raven stepped out of the shower and put her clothes on.**

**The singlet was black with a pink metal mulisha skull on it; she put her black pants on and did up her black all stars (gym shoes).**

**Raven brushed her hair back to normal although it was still wet. **

**She walked to the living room.**

**5:23Am**

**Raven arrived to the living room to see Beast boy laying on the couch with one leg down the side of the couch and the other on the arm rest (typical young man) watching television. **

"**Charming" Raven said sarcastically. **

**Beast boy chuckled and moved his foot from the arm rest.**

**He changed to slouching in the couch "Is this better?"**

**Raven rolled her eyes and sat next to him "not even close"**

**Beast boy smirked and flicked through the channels "You like Metal Mulisha?"**

**Raven nodded "Its ok"**

**He nodded "Cool, so umm anything on your mind?" **

"**Just worrying about this trip" she stated.**

"**Same here hey shouldn't the titans east be here by now?" he asked.**

**Just on que the titans east burst in.**

"**Great" Raven muttered sarcastically.**

**Bumble bee walked forward and shook Beast boys hand "How you going B, you've grown a lot" **

**Beast boy got up and shook it "you don't to bad yourself" **

**Aqualad immediately rushed over to raven "You look great!"**

**Beast boy eyed Aqualad.**

"**Thanks" Raven blushed.**

"**Hey when you're finished on this trip maybe you and I could get..." Aqualad was interrupted.**

**Beast boy pushed him out of the way "Uh, I think we should wake the others."**

**Raven rolled her eyes and nodded.**

"**You don't need to" Robin smirked.**

**Robin was wearing a large red shirt with matching wrist band and some blue jeans (oh and white shoes).**

**Starfire was wearing a yellow tank top with a denim skirt and white sneakers.**

**Cyborg was wearing his human ring and the custom clothing.**

**Whisper was wearing a pink tank top with blue geans and white and pink shoes.**

"**OK GUYS LETS GO!"**

Next chapter: Beast boy's feelings turn from like to love, Robin and Starfire fluff.

Created by LP-Rae-bb-

TEEN TITANS and all related characters are trademarks of and © DC Comics.

**  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 is coming up oh and this chapter is going to be a long one.

**THE RISING TIED**

Chapter 5: 1 couple down 1 to go

**They arrived at the 'Whispa' Cruise ship at 7:30Am.**

**Whisper led them to the bottom floor; it was a hallway with 3 doors leading to cabins.**

"**Ok, guys sorry to have to split you guys, but we need to be with partners" Whisper explained "And since I paid for this then I get to choose"**

**Beast boy swallowed his pride hoping he wasn't put with Starfire.**

"**Ok, Cyborg and I will take the first room" Whisper said hugging Cyborg.**

**Cyborg blushed but hugged back.**

"**Then Starfire and Robin room number 2" **

**Robin grabbed Starfire and ran into there room.**

"**And that leaves BB and Raven" Whisper winked at Beast boy.**

**Beast boy raised an eyebrow, did she know? Yep, she knew and he was blushing.**

**Raven some how felt relief at least she wasn't with Robin.**

**Beast boy and Raven walked down to the 3rd room and opened the door.**

**The room had baby purple carpet with a big purple double bed and many decorations.**

"**Great" Raven muttered sarcastically "We need to cover some rules"**

**Beast boy listened intently while putting his stuff in the closet.**

"**I didn't expect this so I have nothing to say" Raven said shocked, she was put with Beast boy this was going to be hard.**

"**Hey Rae, don't worry about it" Beast boy smiled "Who knows it could be fun"**

**Robin knocked on the door "Get into your swimmers there's a 200 metre pool on the deck!"**

**Raven went through her bag looking for her swimmers "Whisper" she growled.**

**Her black swimmers had been replaced by a baby pink bikini top and board shorts.**

"**What happened?" he asked.**

"**She replaced my black ones with these pink ones, god I could kill her" she growled.**

**Beast boy laughed "Hold on, ill go get em' back"**

**Beast boy walked to the 1st room and opened the door to see.**

"**Oh god" Beast boy was stunned.**

**Cyborg and Whisper were kissing right in front of him.**

"**Dude, go away" Cyborg yelled.**

**Beast boy ran out and bolted back into Raven and his room.**

"**What happened?" Raven asked confused.**

"**Cyborg" he puffed "Whisper"**

**Raven raised an eyebrow "What about them?"**

"**Scary so very scary" he muttered "Use your imagination" **

**Raven's eyes went wide "Are you serious?"**

**He nodded "Uh huh" **

**Raven shuddered and walked into the bathroom to get changed.**

**9:30 Am. POOL AREA**

**Robin noticed that Starfire was already in the pool.**

"**Hey Star!" He blushed **

**Starfire waved at Robin "Come in Robin the water is most warm!" **

**Robin glided in and joined Starfire at the deep end "Yeah it is nice"**

**Starfire clapped and dived around "Is something on your mind"**

"**Yeah, can I talk to you for a second?" He asked.**

**Starfire and Robin headed to stand able ground. "What is it you wish to speak to me about?"'**

**Robin coughed and blushed "Well, we have been friends for a while, and well if you were to count every star in the sky, count every grain of sand on the beach, measure the water in the ocean and combine it all together you would only have a sample of how much I love you"**

**Starfire blushed "Ditto, more than a friend Robin" she smiled.**

**Robin embraced her in a hug and kissed her as a question to see how she would respond.**

**Starfire was shocked but leant in for more.**

**As if on que something small and green could be heard screaming in laughter "YEAH!" suddenly a giant wave corrupted the love birds.**

"**Beast boy" Robin growled "You ruined everything!"**

**Beast boy climbed out of the pool "Boo ya I ruined the magic" he announced with arms stretched out.**

**Raven smirked and emerged from the shadows only to push him into the pool "Now magic ruins you" **

**Beast boy emerged from the water and spat out a water fountain (not literally) "What do you call that?" **

"**Karma" she stated smirking as if she had put a collar on him and labelled him her own.**

**Whisper ran full bolt and crash tackled her sister in.**

"**Ohhhhhh" Raven had actually screamed.**

**Whisper dragged Raven up only to find she was missing a top article of clothing.**

"**Uh, Raven wardrobe malfunction!" Whisper yelled.**

**Raven looked down and blush all different shades of red "What?"**

"**Ouryay optay ishay issingmay" Whisper spoke in pig latern.**

"**Huh?"**

"**Your top is missing!"**

**Raven quickly ducked in the water and covered herself with her hand.**

**She was lucky to see that the group of boys were talking at edge of the pool.**

**Beast boy saw the top and swiped it behind his back "Uh dudes nature calls" **

**The boys excused him, Beast boy swam up to Raven and swam behind and whispered in her ear "I found something that belongs to you" he smiled "Ok, Just relax im just going to put it on"**

**Raven blushed nervously "I swear"**

"**I won't do anything" he assured.**

**He flipped it over her head and did up the back as she fiddled with the front bit. **

"**Thanks" she mumbled silently.**

"**No worries" he grinned.**

**Beast boy walked off to head to the bathroom.**

**Whisper swam over with a smirk "He found your top?" **

**Raven rolled her eyes "Yes, what's your point?"  
Whisper giggled and put on a Beast boy Imitation "Dude, I love Raven"**

**Raven sighed "Is this another pathetic excuse to try and hook me up with him?"**

"**Hun, I don't need an excuse, I know he digs you" she laughed "And I know you've got it bad for him" she said placing a finger on Raven's nose.**

"**I do not, and besides he is kind of pending on a girlfriend" she said "Terra ring any bells?"**

**Whisper raised an eyebrow in confusion "But I was sure that he liked you"**

"**Yeah well guess again" Raven stated. "Terra and Beast boy are inseparable" **

"**Where is she?"**

"**Frozen, I have to conjure up as spell that will unlock her" Raven explained.**

"**So you have a choice in the matter?" Whisper grinned.**

**Raven knew what she was going to say "No, im not going to stop trying to unlock her" **

**Whisper pouted "Well, fine have fun wondering around forbidden love"**

**Raven rolled her eyes "I know your only trying to help, but im not like you, I cant just put on a nice dress and be labelled pretty, I cant have fun and not get at least 1 thing blown up, you may have the same powers but mine run by emotion while yours run on determination" she explained getting out of the pool and drying herself.**

**Whisper sat on a beach chair "Raven, if you let yourself have fun, then nothing will blow up, but if you keep restraining it, it only makes it worse" **

**Beast boy was chased past the duo by Cyborg "You little brat give me back my towel" Cyborg yelled.**

**Beast boy hung it over the water "One more move and the towel gets wet"**

**Robin turned on the juke box as Pretty fly for a white guy played.**

**Cyborg stopped dead in his tracks "Everything's cool, just don't drop the NO!" **

**Beast had dropped the towel and Cyborg was angry "Oh crud" Beast boy shrieked running as fast as he can.**

**Cyborg caught up and crash tackled him in.**

**Raven chuckled "So, Cyborg huh?"**

"**Yeah isn't he just so cute?" Whisper smiled.**

**Raven raised an eyebrow "So are you together?"**

"**Uh duh" Whisper laughed.**

"**Yeah a little green birdie told me"**

**The boys sat up the other end of the pool while Starfire walked over to the girls.**

"**Ok, since everyone here has a girlfriend" Robin explained.**

**Cyborg coughed "Beast boy" cough "doesn't"**

**Robin smiled "Truth or dare Beast boy?"**

"**Truth" **

"**Who do you love?" Robin smirked.**

"**Love or like?" He chuckled nervously.**

"**Love" Robin grinned "Don't be shy"  
Cyborg nodded; he knew Beast boy was too shy to tell all of the team so he walked off.**

**Beast boy blushed "Do I have to tell?"  
"Yes" **

"**Umm well umm" he stuttered.**

"**You can tell me Beast boy, you can trust me" Robin smiled "I won't tell"**

"**Raven" he said super fast.**

**Robin got the message "I knew all along, I wonder who she likes?"  
Beast boy raised both eyebrows at disbelief of what his friend just said "Thanks Robin"**

"**Oh dude sorry I didn't mean it like that" Robin said in defence.**

**Beast boy nodded "She will never like me"**

**Robin coughed "Don't think like that, Im just shocked that you like her"**

"**Why?"**

"**Because you're constituently at each others throats" Robin said.**

"**Do you want to know why?" **

**Robin nodded.**

"**Because it's a chance for me to talk to her and since this boat trip I've talked to her heaps and we haven't had one fight"Beast boy smiled"I know some people can't see it but I really like her"**

**Robin sat down next to him "Well ask her out?"**

"**It's not that easy" Beast boy smiled "She will reject me for sure"**

"**Why do you say that? You have got as much chance as anyone else in this world"**

**Beast boy sat up "What should I do?"**

"**Ask her out!"  
"I can't!" and with that Beast boy ran into his cabin.**

**Beast boy ran into his cabin and locked the door.**

**He walked over and collapsed on the bed to think.**

**Cyborg approached Robin "What happened and what did you do?"**

"**I can't tell you"**

"**Im not going to tell anyone" Cyborg said.**

"**Fine, Beast boy likes Raven and I tried to talk to him about it and he flipped" Robin explained "I kind of pressured him into asking her out"**

"**No wonder he flipped" Cyborg sighed.**

**Raven was confused, Beast had bolted past her almost in tears and she needed to help him, she headed towards the cabin.**

**She knocked twice.**

**Beast boy replied with a soft "Go away"**

"**I'm taking no is an answer" and with that she unlocked the door with her own key.**

**She walked over to the bed where Beast boy was lying face down with his head in a pillow. "What's wrong? Why are you so upset?"  
Beast boy didn't respond.  
Raven sat on the bed and Beast boy shrunk into the pillow. "What's wrong?"  
Beast boy then looked at her and replied with "Robin just got me upset, boy stuff" he mumbled.**

"**What was it about?" she asked.**

"**Just stuff" he groaned "please don't make me more upset than I already am Raven"**

**Raven nodded "Sorry"**

"**Its ok" he forced on a smile.**

"**You want to go look around the boat with me?" she asked.**

**Beast boy sat up "Ok"**

**The duo headed up to the 3rd floor, to find an arcade.**

"**Dude, this is awesome" Beast boy smiled "Sweet"**

**Raven smirked, it was her forte but at least one of them was smiling. **

**Beast boy grabbed Raven's hand and ran over to a game. "Thank you so much Rae, this going to be so fun" and with that said he practically jumped on Raven for a hug.**

**Raven hugged back, she was shocked but did so anyway "Wow no problem"**

**The duo spent time playing video games with each other.**

How cute.

Well anyway that's chapter 5 and coming soon chapter 6

Coming soon:

Chapter 6: Believe me


	6. Chapter 6

Hi, guys chapter 6: believe me

**THE RISING TIED**

Chapter 6: Believe me

**Day 1:----10:30 Pm**

**Robin and Cyborg had organised a meeting outside in the spa with Beast boy.**

"**Beast boy, I just don't believe you like Raven" Robin said.**

**Beast boy blushed but Cyborg stepped in "Yeah dude I thought she'd be the one to dig your grave"**

**Beast boy sighed "I don't know, she's just mysterious and I find that attractive"**

"**Dude, you find tofu attractive that's an insult to Raven" Cyborg laughed.**

"**Ok fine, I think she's cute and besides it's not all about looks" Beast boy said calmly.**

"**How do I know you like Raven for Raven not for her looks?" Robin questioned.**

"**Speak for yourself" Beast boy fought "You and Star?"**

"**Hey at least I got a girl" Robin grinned. "Dude, what about Terra?"**

**Beast boy sank "Well, I don't like her that way, and I know its quick, but trust me I am totally over her" **

**Cyborg nodded "I believe him, besides her sister is hot and mine"**

**Beast boy rolled his eyes "I just don't have the guts to ask her"**

"**I say just kiss her and see her reaction" Robin instructed.**

"**No, I say romantic gifts, or a speech about you're love for her" Cyborg butted in.**

**Beast boy smiled "I can close enough to kiss her and Im not good with words"**

"**How about you drop hints and make her ask you?" Robin suggested. "Gets desire"**

**Beast boy thought about it "But, I don't know how Raven's mind works"**

**Cyborg smirked "Yeah you got the hard one" **

"**When did you start having feelings for her?" Robin asked.**

"**Ages ago, I've always thought she was cute, but I was so scared to tell her" he explained.**

"**We are going to try and help you" Robin stated "Raven will fall for you"**

**Beast boy smiled "Thanks dude"**

**Robin shook hands with BB "Don't worry"**

**Beast boy yawned "I better get to bed or Raven will kill me"**

"**You already sound like your married" Cyborg laughed.**

"**Yeah I wish" he chuckled getting out and chucking his can of soda in the bin "Later dudes" **

**They both waved.**

**Beast boy dried himself and walked into the public bathroom and got changed into some pyjamas and slowly walked into his room.**

**Raven was asleep under the blankets.**

**She looked so cute and peaceful hugging up to the blankets. **

**Beast boy walked over to the other side and slipped under the covers and began to sleep.**

**Day 2: 9:30Am.**

**Raven yawned and began to roll over so she could hug up to what ever was next to her. She was still asleep so she cuddled up to Beast boy.**

**Beat boy put his arms around her still in snooze land. **

**Beast boys head was above hers so she couldn't see that he was awake and smiling peacefully.**

**Beast boy couldn't see Ravens expression either, and it was the same.**

**9:56 Am**

**Beast boy yawned and stretched, waking Raven up.**

**They quickly turned away from each other so as not to get embarrassed.**

**Beast boy sat up and looked down at her, Raven closed her eyes faking it.**

"**Man, Rae do you always have to be so cute?" he whispered.**

**Raven blushed after hearing the compliment.**

**Beast boy got out of bed and grabbed a black long sleeve Linkin Park shirt, black pin stripe pants, black skates and a black trucker hat and headed to the bathrooms.**

**Once he was gone Raven got up still shocked over the compliment. "He aint too bad himself" she stunned herself more.**

**Raven got dressed in a white shirt a hoodie, and some white pin stripe shorts, with some nice white skates and headed to the deck to check out the view.**

**10:30 am**

**She walked up the stairs and took in the fresh air, Beast boy was looking out over the railing.**

**She immediately jumped, he was wearing her favourite colour, and most of all he looked so dark and that's what she liked, he didn't look like a little guy anymore, he was taller than her, by quiet a few centre metres and she noticed a skull chain hanging from his pocket, that was the article of clothing she loved the best.**

**Raven stepped out onto the deck as a breeze gushed at her, it was freshening.**

**She approached Beast boy "Hey"**

**Beast boy looked over to see Raven "Oh hey Rae what's up"**

"**Nothing, just came up here to look at the view" she coughed "I mean the view of the ocean, not the" she stumbled "Uh yeah"**

**Beast boy smiled "Same here, the ocean I mean" He stumbled this time.**

"**Nice outfit" She smiled "I love the black"**

**Beast boy looked over at her outfit "White is defiantly your colour, you look great"**

**The both looked away blushing "So, umm how'd you sleep?" he asked.**

"**Good it's comfy" she stated. "How about you? I mean how'd you sleep?" **

"**Good, sorry if I woke you at all" he smiled.**

**Raven shook her head "No you never woke me up" she lied. "Oh and thank for yesterday with the whole pool thing" she blushed.**

"**Hey anytime, I mean I would put it on, uh I mean don't worry about it" he choked.**

**Beast boy turned around so he wasn't facing the water, her leant up against the railing and put his hands in his pockets "So, what's been on your mind lately?"**

"**My sister issues, heh, she wont leave me alone" she smiled.**

"**Raven I have something I want to tell you" he said turning to look in her eyes.**

**Raven looked back "Yes?"**

**Cyborg burst out "Dudes, you gotta check out the food court!" he said grabbing Beast boy.**

**Raven watched as Beast boy was dragged away by his best mate, she giggled but was curious of what he was going to say.**

**She made her way up the stairs to the food court.**

**Once inside she was immediately greeted by the group, they were all waving and beckoning her over.**

**She smirked and took the remaining seat next to Beast boy and Cyborg.**

"**Im having a fruit salad" Beast boy said. **

"**At this time in the morning?" Cyborg questioned. "Ill have a steak sandwich"**

**Beast boy chuckled "Steak? And you're judging me?"**

**11:00**

**They all ordered there food and began to talk.**

"**What are we going to do today?" Cyborg asked.**

**Whisper smiled "Explore the cruise ship, there are over 6 floors" she explained "Deck, floor 1 first aid, floor 2 mall, floor 3 training area, floor 4 here, floor 5 indoor pool spa area, floor 6 cabins and the rest is a mystery to me"**

"**A lot of floors for a cruiser" Raven smirked.**

**Whisper nodded "Hell yeah"**

**The breakfast was served.**

"**So we can train here?" Robin questioned **

**Whisper nodded**

"**Wicked, we can finally see your powers" Robin grinned.**

**Whisper sighed "Prepare to be beaten"**

**11:30**

**They were all in the training room arena, preparing to fight.**

"**Ok, Cyborg get your game on" Whisper smiled "Your first victim"  
Cyborg cracked his knuckles as the rest of the team sat down to watch from the sidelines. **

**The bell rang as Whisper ran forward with glowing yellow hands.**

**Cyborg charged as well.**

**Whisper flipped over him and round house kicked him in the back "C'mon"**

**Cyborg threw a punch but she ducked and swept his legs causing him to hit the floor.**

"**Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" Whisper yelled as the yellow beams shot out of her hands and pushed Cyborg out of the ring.**

**The battle was over.**

**The team was shocked "Cyborg lost?"**

"**Ok, Starfire" Whisper beckoned "Your turn!"  
**

**Starfire shot Starbolts at her from a distance, but as soon as the smoke cleared Star was on the floor, she had been hit, Whisper grinned "Man, I thought you guys were better than that"**

**Starfire stood up and used her eyes to hit Whisper to the other side if the arena.**

**Whisper chuckled and flew towards her a punched her out of the arena.**

"**Next, Robin" Whisper laughed "Be a challenge please" **

**Robin kick flipped Whisper in the face but she blocked it and grabbed his foot.**

**She spun him around and threw him; Robin back flipped and landed safely. **

**Whisper charged at Robin, he tried to block it but she was too strong, she had kicked him in the stomach.**

**Robin crouched down and slipped her over.**

**Once she was on the floor she used her feet to twist his legs and bring him down.**

**She quickly picked him up and hurled him out of the arena.**

"**Next up, Beast boy" **

**Beast boy removed the chain from his pants and put it on the seat.**

**Beast boy got in a fighting stance as Whisper approached him slowly "Good luck" **

**He was determined; he ducked all the assaults and tripped her.**

**Once he had tripped her, he jumped in the air and drove his feet into her stomach.**

**Whisper yelped in pain but kicked him off.**

**Beast boy landed hard on his back as Whisper jumped on top of him.**

**Whisper grinned "I know your little secret"**

**Beast boy turned into a gorilla and threw her off and changed back "Really and that would be?"**

**Whisper charged at him at full speed dodging all of Beast boy's punches.**

**She crash tackled him to the floor and punched him in the ribs while whispering "You love Raven" **

**Beast boy went wide eyed at the comment punched her in the ribs back.**

**Whisper helped him up and kicked him.**

**Beast boy went flying over to the sidelines and hit Raven.**

**Raven flew off the seat underneath Beast boy "Ok, ouch"**

**Beast boy rubbed his eyes "Oh sorry" he got off of her "She is hard"**

"**And last but not least, Raven" Whisper beckoned.**

**Raven got up and went to the opposite side of the ring.**

"**Go!" Robin yelled.**

**Whisper grabbed Raven and pulled her hood over her face and threw her.**

**Raven landed firmly on her feet and chanted "Azerath Metrion Zinthos!"**

**A black beam was pulled out of Raven and hit Whisper with full force.**

**Whisper was sent to the floor.**

**Raven took off her hoodie so that she was in her fitted white shirt.**

"**Try this on for size, Sonic Wave!" Whisper yelled as an Orange pulse was sent up Ravens body.**

**Raven's body was completely orange, Raven screamed in agony.**

"**Argh" Whisper yelled as the orange pulse exploded in Raven's body.**

**Raven was sent to the floor in pain "What's happening"**

**Whisper stopped the bombs and charged over and landed a punch right in Ravens' chest.**

**Raven twitched in pain but stood up "Azerath Metrion Zinthos!"**

**The chain that was on the bench was lifted by black aura and placed around Whisper tightly.**

"**Try and escape from that" Raven smiled and approached her.**

**Raven swept Whispers leg and caught her "I win this round" she smirked proudly as she threw her out of the ring.**

"**Congratulations"**

**Raven used her powers to unlock the chain.**

**Beast boy clapped "Finally some one beat her"**

**Raven smiled and handed him his chain.**

**He attached it to his pants "So umm what's next?"**

"**We can do our own thing" Whisper announced.**

**Cyborg and Beast boy went to the arcade while Robin and Starfire went to the indoor pool and spa.**

"**Raven can I have a word with you?" Whisper asked.**

**Raven nodded as she led her to the deck.**

**2:30Pm**

**Whisper and Raven leant over the railing and looked out at the ocean.**

"**Now I know you don't share secrets but I just want to know" Whisper stated "Do you have feelings for Beast boy?"**

**Raven sighed and look down at the propellers "Why?"**

"**Im just curious and I mean he is hot" Whisper smiled "So do you?"**

"**I don't know if I do, I think I do" Raven mumbled. **

"**What do you mean you think?" Whisper questioned.**

"**I just haven't been in love before so naturally im new to how it feels" Raven explained "So I don't know"**

"**Well, what does it feel like when you are talking to him?" **

"**I get nervous, loss of words" she sighed "I used to have heaps of insults to throw at him but now I don't even try to insult him"  
Whisper smiled "Do you know how he feels about you?"**

"**Well just this morning I heard him say I was cute" she smirked "and that's probably the last thing I'd expect from him"**

"**Why do you say that? You are cute" Whisper smiled "You do like him in more ways then friendship?"**

**Raven shrugged "I have no idea, I just feel different around him now"**

"**Raven your 17 and believe me you and him are perfect for each other" **

**1:00PM**

**Beast boy had just finished playing video games and went to the window.**

"**What on your mind B?" Cyborg asked.**

**Cyborg spotted Raven and Whisper talking on the deck. "Hey look its Raven and Whisper!"  
Beast boy punched him in the arm lightly "Dude, it's pretty hard to miss"**

**Cyborg smiled "When are you planing on asking our young friend out?"**

"**She isn't younger than me" Beast boy said.**

"**Uh yeah she is, your 18 she's 17" Cyborg responded.**

**Beast boy noticed Cyborg had dropped something, a piece of paper.**

**He picked it up and red it "Oh my god Cy Mr Romantic" **

**Cyborg looked at Beast boy in shock to see him reading the letter he wrote for Whisper. "Give it back grass stain!"**

**Beast boy bolted into the lift and closed it before Cyborg could reach it.**

"**Phew" Beast boy smiled rereading it.**

**The lift stopped and he was at the deck he ran in and stood on the railing between Raven and Whisper.**

"**From Cyborg to Whisper" he began to read the letter out loud "You are the most beautiful girl in the world I will …." he was stopped. **

**Cyborg bolted up the stairs "You little GRASS STAIN!"**

**Beast boy giggled "Sorry ladies gotta run" he smirked jumping off the railing and running down the deck.**

**Raven smiled as she saw Beast boy run from the angry Cyborg.**

**Cyborg grabbed the letter off of Beast boy and pushed him in the pool.**

**The girls both laughed, Cyborg smirked and folded his arms.**

**Beast boy climbed out of the pool soaking wet, his clothes were all droopy and heavy. "Thanks a lot Cyborg"  
Cyborg punched him in the arm "Don't mention it"  
The girls were still laughing there heads off.**

**Beast boy grinned and walked over to raven "Rae, can you do me a favour"**

"**Yeah, what do you want?" **

**Beast boy wrapped his soaking wet arms around her "A hug" he laughed as Raven struggled.**

**Whisper was in stitches "Hahaha" she fox whistled.**

**Beast boy lifted up Raven "Whose laughing now?" **

**Beast boy ran to the pool and dived in with her.**

**Raven swam to the edge of the pool "Its freezing"**

**Beast boy swam under the water and yanked her legs under.**

**Whisper walked over to the edge where Raven was "Cold?"**

**Raven nodded "Yes" **

**Beast boy joined Raven at the edge "That was so worth it to see the look on your face"**

**Raven rolled her eyes.**

**Cyborg and Whisper walked inside. "Hurry up guys it's almost 4:30"**

**Beast boy laughed "C'mon Raven live a little"**

**Raven folded her arms to try and get warm "How can you swim in that? It's so cold" **

**Beast boy smiled "I can become cold blooded" **

**He picked up a beach ball and threw it at her "Come in"**

"**No"**

"**They should call you chicken instead of Raven" Beast boy teased.**

**Raven smirked "Yep, ripping me off about being named after a bird, im so hurt" she said sarcastically.**

**Beast boy swam to the corner of the pool next to Raven. "Cluck, cluck" he clucked like a chicken.**

"**You are so immature" Raven smirked.**

**Beast boy lunged out of the pool like a shark and dragged her in. "Would an immature person do that?"**

**Raven reached the surface "Defiantly, Im so sending you to another dimension"**

"**Making threats is immature" Beast boy said tapping his nose "I knows that much"**

"**Rhyming nose with knows is immature" Raven came back.**

"**Wearing white in the water is immature" Beast boy laughed.**

"**Perving is immature" Raven smirked.**

"**Pointing out what is immature is immature" he grinned.**

"**Getting into a fight with someone who is smarter than you is immature" Raven smiled.**

"**Praising yourself is immature" he inched closer to her.**

"**This conversation is immature" she rolled her eyes.**

**Beast boy splashed her "Rolling your eyes at someone is immature"**

**She rubbed her eyes "Splashing someone who is already wet is immature" **

**Raven climbed out of the pool dripping wet "Im going to change"**

**Beast boy climbed out and walked with her. **

**Once inside there cabin Beast boy jumped on the bed still soaking wet.**

"**Get off the bed!" Raven yelled "Its not just you who sleeps in that bed, I have to sleep with you too, I mean to rest" the stuttering came back.**

**Beast boy blushed at the thought "Just because we sleep together doesn't mean I have to listen to you, uh I meant just because you sleep in the same bed doesn't mean I have to listen to you" he blushed all different shades of red.**

**Raven walked over to him "Get off!"**

**Beast boy laughed and rolled over so he was lying on the side where Raven slept.**

**Raven felt the covers, they were damp and cold "You little punk"**

**She climbed on the bed and tried pushing him off but he was too heavy.**

"**Im bigger than you now hahaha" Beast boy grinned.**

**Raven rolled her eyes and grabbed some pyjamas "No use getting in any nice clothes now" she said walking into the bathroom**

**Beast boy got off the bed and picked up his black boxers and put them on "Little Miss Grumpy" he smirked as he took the wet sheets off the bed and replaced them with new ones.**

**He placed the old sheets down the laundry shoot. "Wow time flies when you're immature"**

**8:30Pm**

**Beast boy sat down on the bed and turned the television on "Hey look movies!"**

**Raven was reading her book in bed "which ones"**

"**Umm, we have Cheaper by the dozen, the ring, saw and hide and seek" he red out the list "You can just go cross out cheaper by the dozen" **

"**They are all MA" Raven said looking up from her book.**

"**What's wrong? Scared?" Beast boy smiled.**

"**Nope, put on Saw" Raven said.**

"**Yes!" Beast boy grinned as the movie started.**

**9:30PM**

**The movie was finished.**

**Beast boy jumped out of bed and threw up in the toilet.**

**Raven smirked and rolled her eyes "What's wrong? Scared?"**

**Beast boy stumbled to the bed and collapsed "Yes! Argh its just gross, never watching it again" he said grabbing the movie and chucking it in the corner.**

"**So im guessing you won't be able to sleep tonight?" Raven asked.**

"**Me sleep? How can we possibly sleep when we just saw a movie where the guy saws his own leg off?" he said shocked.**

"**Just think of it this way, it never happened" She said comforting him.**

**Raven got up and turned the lights off. **

"**Turn them back on!" Beast boy yelled.**

**Raven giggled to herself "You sound like a 3 year old" she said as she got into bed. "Just don't think about it ok?" she questioned. "Just relax"**

**Beast boy took a deep breath and reached for a pillow and began to sleep.**

**Robin and Starfire were giggling in the next room.**

"**Ok, we can prank Beast boy and Raven" Robin whispered.**

"**I wish to do the pranking"**

**Robin pretended to moan.**

**Beast boy opened his eyes to hear moaning coming from Robin and Starfire's room.**

"**Raven?" he asked searching for her.**

"**Huh, wha?" a dreary voice rang.**

**The moaning got louder.**

**Robin and Starfire were almost peeing themselves laughing.**

**Raven sat up, the lights were still off so she couldn't see Beast boy. "Who is in the other room?"**

"**Star and Robin" Beast boy answered feeling for her "Where the hell are you?"**

**Raven grabbed Beast boys arm "Im right here"**

"**Yuk, Robin shut up!" Beast boy yelled knocking on the wall.**

**Raven cringed in disgust "disturbing"**

**Raven knocked on the wall "Some of us are trying to sleep"**

**The moans got louder.**

**Beast boy got out of bed and flicked the lights on "Shut up!"**

**Raven walked into Starfire and Robin's room, knowing full well they were joking.**

**Raven growled "If you two do not stop the tricks I swear to triple six I'll kill you"**

**Robin and Starfire nodded and started laughing.**

**She went back into her room and turned the light off "Good night Beast boy"**

"**Night Raven, are you pissed off?" **

"**You better believe it" **

CHAPTER 6 ----COMPLETE----

Chapter 7-------The hard way


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 ……Stranded

**The rising tied**

_**Hey, Kieran and my other readers, I'm sorry I didn't update earlier so well, I might not be up to scratch but uh here goes…**_

**9:00AM**

**Beast boy awoke to the sound of thunder and the crashing of waves; he shot up from the bed.**

"**Huh, what's happening?" he mumbled.**

**Raven walked out from the bathroom dressed in her normal black leotard and blue cloak. "Get up!" she yelled.**

**He quickly got out of bed "Why are you in your hero uniform?"  
Raven quickly shoved her clothes in her suit case "Because when trouble arises you have to be prepared, and speaking of being prepared" she grabbed his hero uniform and threw it to him "Put it on and meet me outside on the deck"**

**He nodded as Raven bolted out of the room.**

**He quickly got changed "Raven wait!"**

**Beast boy ran out as fast as he could but tripped on the floor boards as everything went black.**

**9:30AM**

**Thunder crashed across the pitch black sky as the crackling sound matched the crashing waves that forced it onto the cruise ship.**

**Robin, Starfire, Whisper and Cyborg were on deck trying their best to stay away from the crashing waves "Where is Raven?" Whisper yelled over the rain.**

**Raven ran up to her sister and tapped her on the back "I'm here"**

**Whisper grabbed Raven's shoulders "Raven, I need you to stay alive!"**

**Lightning struck the back of the boat causing it to rock and catch fire "Who is causing this; it can't be a natural storm!" Raven yelled as she pushed to the floor on top of her sister.**

**Whisper lifted herself "I don't know, but we are going to sink!" **

**Raven looked at the digital clock that was perched on the table "But I left him half an hour ago"**

**Robin bolted to Raven "Raven! Where is Beast boy?" he puffed.**

**Raven's eyes went wide, she had realised "The cabins!"**

"**It's almost filled with water!" Starfire bellowed, tears staining her cheeks.**

**Raven turned and ran down the stairs, in search for Beast boy.**

**She had reached the dining area; the floors were washed and flooded with water.**

"**Oh no" she thought. **_"If the water is just about to reach this floor then that means the cabins are almost flooded!"_

**She ran full speed down the stairs, she tripped as fell face first in shallow water "Ugh" she groaned lifting herself up "Oh god" the icy water came up to her waist and felt like needles.**

**She swallowed "Beast boy!"**

**No response, she rubbed her arms, it was very cold "Ok, here goes" she ran down the stairs and reached the cabins, she began gliding through the water to the last cabin room. **

**Raven tried to push the door open but the water was holding it in place, she looked up at the glass square that was in the door, she squeezed her eyes closed and lunged her fist straight threw the glass, the pain was excruciating and the wooden door was stained with blood, but this was the only way.**

**She climbed onto the door and squeezed through the space, upon the entry she fell into another batch of shallow water that really wasn't too shallow.**

"**Beast boy!" she called out, but no response "Beast boy, Grass stain, BB!" **

**Raven quickly checked the bathroom but he wasn't there "Oh Beast boy answer me!" she felt like everything was falling apart, she couldn't lose him, it would be too painful.**

**She entered the main bedroom and began searching, starting from the bed "Beast boy, if you're here, Im sorry about calling you names, I'm sorry I stole you're clippers, I'm sorry I've been such a jerk" she looked under the bed but nothing was there.**

"**AZERATH METRION ZINTHOS!" she screamed as the whole room turned black.**

**Her powers lifted every bit of furniture off the floor and onto the roof, her eyes glowed white as she began searching the floor once more.**

**Suddenly something grabbed her leg she quickly flung herself around to see Beast boy. "Apology accepted" he said fading out of consciousness.**

**Raven pulled him up and lifted him with all her strength, dragging him to the door.**

**Azerath Metrion Zinthos" the room went back to its normal state and the door was sent off its hinges.**

**Robin held onto Starfire, trying to keep balance, the ship was on fire and thunder was striking all around the ship, it was only a matter of time.**

"**I can't find Raven!" Whisper yelled "Or Beast boy!"**

**Cyborg grabbed onto Whisper's hand "They will be ok, I know them, and they will make it!"**

**Raven climbed the last pair of stairs and collapsed on the deck "Wake up!"**

**Beast boy's eyes fluttered open to the sight that was before him.**

**Raven was on the floor struggling for breath as her knuckles bled from some sort of puncture, the leotard was gashed at the side from being scratched against something. He grabbed onto the bar and helped himself up "Raven!"**

**He bent over and lifted her bridal style, suddenly the boat was struck by a massive wave causing the ship to shake, and he flew off his feet and slid further down the deck with Raven against him.**

**The others desperately tried to catch Beast boy, but he had to stop himself.**

**He almost slid all the way off the boat only he caught onto the railing.**

**Lightning crashed into the centre of the boat causing it to brake in half, the lightning was so accurate that it seemed like someone was aiming.**

**This caused the ship to fly up in the air, Beast boy gripped Raven tightly around the mid section, using his other arm to keep hold of the railing as the Ship sent them over the edge.**

**Cyborg was sent back into the bridge, smashing into the windows, he forced himself to his feet, Beast boy was holding on for life "BB!"**

**Only half the boat was afloat, but that wasn't going to last.**

"**Titans, prepare its all titans for themselves, Good luck!" Robin yelled.**

**Beast boy clenched his eyes closed, it was so scary, and he lifted himself onto the railing.**

**He held Raven bridal style and ran up, jumping onto the railing and plummeting into the icy cold ocean below.**

**Raven opened her eyes to see Beast boy leaning over her with a look of concern over his face. **

"**Raven, Your ok!" he jumped ups in excitement "Oh thank God your ok!"  
She sat up, sand was overlapping her fingers and birds could be heard. "Where are we?" **

**Beast boy shrugged "Some island, I was swimming for my life and well I'm not too picky in those situations" he gave her a warm smile. "I'm just so happy you're alive!"**

**Raven couldn't help but feel warm inside, he was happy, even in the darkest of situations he put on a smile "Where are the others?"**

**His happy face drowned out "Uh, I don't know" he sighed and sat down next to her playing with her hair.**

"**What are you doing?" she asked as he was twirling a strand of her hair.**

**He stopped "I was checking to see if I was dreaming" he poked her in the side "Im not dreaming!" his smile came back.**

**Raven cringed "I think the sea water has gotten to your brain"**

**Beast boy clapped his hands "Yep, you're defiantly real, only you can come up with those insults!"  
He lifted her to her feet.**

"**What are you doing now?" she questioned.**

**He wrapped his arms around her and embraced her "I'm just so happy"**

**Raven felt a little tingling feel inside her that hugged him back "Ditto"**

**The hug lasted for a few minutes but he broke it "Are you ok?"**

**Raven raised an eyebrow "What do you mean?"**

"**You hugged me back" he smirked.**

**Raven blushed "Uh yeah I guess I did" she turned away. **

**Beast boy stopped dead in his tracks "Wait"**

**She raised both eyebrows "weird much?" **

"**I smell 3 different scents" **

"**Are you saying I smell?"**

**Beast boy laughed "No, I mean you have a lavender scent, and well I have a weird scent so that leaves 1 scent left and trust me, it reminds me of Robin" **

"**So it smells like cheap hair gel?" Raven smirked.**

**Beast boy laughed louder "Haha, so true" he grinned "Good one"**

**He grabbed Raven's hand "Ok, your going to have to trust me"**

**Raven nodded.**

"**Ok, follow me" he began running towards the scent.**

**Beast boy shape shifted into a dog and began sniffing.**

**Raven rolled her eyes but followed anyway.**

**She closed her eyes but followed BB, taking in where she was and what was going on.**

**She kept walking until **

**BANG**

**Raven opened her eyes to see a tall man holding Beast boy the dog.**

"**Excuse me, is this your dog?" the man spoke.**

**The man had long brown hair, and wore some sort of weird tribal sarong, he looked quiet attractive.**

"**Uh, yeah" Raven said softly.**

**The man placed the dog down as Beast boy growled at the man.**

"**I haven't seen you around here before" The man said "My name is Titus" **

**Raven shook his hand "Raven"**

"**You are lost yes?" he questioned.**

**Beast boy barked at the man.**

**She quickly jabbed BB with her foot as if to say _'shut up'_**

"**Uh yeah, I'm looking for my friends" she answered.**

**Titus pulled out a map and marked his house with a damp finger "Here is a map of the island, if you can not find your friends by night fall, come to my house"**

**Raven took the map gratefully "Thank you"**

"**An attractive women such as yourself has no need for sleeping in the cold" he smiled confidently "So, don't be a stranger, oh and you can bring your dog with you" he winked walking off into the jungle.**

**Raven couldn't wipe the smile off her face as she kept walking.**

**Beast boy morphed back "What were you doing?"**

**She stopped and immediately stopped smiling "Getting us a place to stay!"  
Beast boy coughed "No, he was hitting on you, he probably never gets any women on his island"**

**Raven twirled the map in between her fingers "So?"**

"**So, it means that as soon as he sees an attractive woman, he gives her his address" he began "Which makes him out to be a nice guy, but as soon as you arrive, he flirts with you, you blush and give in and the next thing you know, you wake up next to him" **

**Raven cringed "But I wouldn't let him" she walked with him "I only want a place to stay, if he tries to do anything to me, I know I am stronger than him" **

**Beast boy folded his arms "He was hitting on you!"**

**Raven ran her fingers through her violet hair "What is the big deal?"**

**Beast boy shook his head "He was hitting on you!"**

**She rolled her eyes "If I didn't know better I'd say you were jealous" **

**Beast boy picked up a rock and hurled it at a tree "I saved you ass back on the boat and this is the thanks I get!"**

"**Beast boy you would be dead if I didn't save you!" she yelled back "So stop being jealous!"**

"**Well fine! I care about you, and I just don't want to see you hurt or scared!" he argued "But if you want to stay in the same house as a guy who only wants you because you're a women then fine!"**

**Raven was taken back by this "Or maybe he was just looking out for my well being and just wanted to help"**

**Beast boy sighed **_'But, you deserve better' **he thought **_

**Raven walked ahead still angry at him.**

**Beast boy folded his arms and caught up "Are you pissed at me?"**

**Raven frowned "I knew he was hitting on me, no one has ever called me attractive, so I think I know these things and besides I should be lucky that a guy that good looking would even consider sharing his home with me, but no I'm not pissed at you"**

**He smiled "I've always thought you were attractive" he let it slip "Uh" he realised what he just said.**

**Raven went wide eyed with shock "Uh thank you" **

"**GUYS"**

**The duo turned to see Cyborg and the others waving for them.**

"**Dude, it's them!" Beast boy smiled.**

**Raven grinned "Finally"  
**

**Starfire bolted towards them and bombarded them with hugs "Friends you are UN harmed!"**

**Raven smiled, this day was getting better.**

**They all sat down on the sand and began to chat.**

"**Yeah B, you were holding Raven so tight I swear to God you were the man of the hour" Cyborg said hiving Beast boy. "Good work"**

**Starfire clapped in joy "Yes, I believed you save her backside" **

**Robin laughed "She means saved her butt" **

**Whisper smiled "Rae, can I talk to again?"**

**Raven stood up and led her away from the group "What did you want to talk to me about?"**

**Whisper gave her a confident smile "Beast boy is hot!"**

**Raven felt a surge of adrenaline pump through her "Uh but aren't you with Cyborg?"**

"**Yeah I know, but man Beast boy is way hotter" Whisper smirked; she was fooling Raven so well.**

**Raven frowned "I don't get it"**

"**I mean he is so funny, good looking and he knows how to protect a girl" Whisper smiled "So what do you say?" she asked "Can I date him?"**

**Raven's eyes went wide "Uh, but, but, you and Cyborg"**

"**Are history" Whisper begged. **

"**Uh, but Beast boy, he uh, umm, you can't…" she stuttered.**

**Whisper raised an eyebrow "And why not?"**

**Raven was confused "Because, uh"**

"**Because you like him?" she smiled.**

**Raven blushed "No, no way!"  
Whisper jumped up and down laughing "Yes you do! You're just to shy to admit it"**

**Raven rolled her eyes and turned to leave but Whisper grabbed her cloak and sent her twirling back into Whisper. "Face the facts hun, you like him"**

"**No he is just a friend" she stated**

"**That's a boy" Whisper nipped. **

"**So?"**

"**That makes him your boyfriend" she laughed. **

"**No that make him a boy that's just a friend" she retorted.**

"**Yeah just a boyfriend" she rebutted.**

"**Oh my god I hate you" Raven rolled her eyes.**

"**No, you don't, you love me" she responded. "You just hate me because I'm right"**

**Raven yawned "I don't have time for this"**

"**Hell yeah you do!" Whisper smiled "we could have swam to another island and made you two stuck on the island all _alone_" **

**Raven frowned "is that all you think about?"**

**Whisper smirked "No, but I'm pretty sure that's what you think about" **

**She folded her arms; she was going to win this "Stop trying to flip my words" Raven said.**

**Whisper sighed and shook her head "Raven, Raven, Raven" she muttered "Oh c'mon Rae…"**

"**Its Raven" she finished.**

"**Oh ok then, Raven!" she said emphasizing the last bit of her name "c'mon he's a guy you're a girl"**

**Raven wasn't amused "Wow, I never noticed" she muttered sarcastically.**

**The blonde teen raised an eyebrow "You have a fast mouth!" she yelled.**

"**Thank you, I try" Raven raised her eyebrows to mock her older sibling.**

**Whisper smiled "Ok, then sunshine, I'm going to ask him out" **

**Raven groaned on the outside but on the inside she was killing herself "If this is one of you're dumb pranks to try to get me to say I love Beast boy then you're going to be disappointed" **

**Cyborg walked past only hearing half of her statement "Really? You love Beast boy!"**

**Whisper chuckled as Raven went bright red "No"**

"**The blush on your cheeks says different" Cyborg smiled. **

**Raven rolled her eyes "what is it with you and pairing me with him?"**

**They both shrugged "Because"**

"**Is that the best you can come up with?" She questioned "Better luck next time"**

**Raven had won.**

**Beast boy hung upside down from a near by tree "Dude, could you not make out in front of me" **

**Robin stopped kissing Starfire "Hey, Raven's just over there"**

**Starfire giggled.**

**Beast boy puffed "Ha, real funny Robin" he folded his arms.**

"**Go get us some food" Robin ordered "Take Raven with you"**

"**Why?" he asked.**

"**Because Im hungry and…." **

"**No I mean why her?" Beast boy coughed.**

"**Well she has nothing to do so why not, I mean we are going to be here for the night until rescue helicopters come to pick us up" Robin suggested. "Hey Raven!"**

**Raven turned to see Robin calling for her; silently she walked over "What?"**

"**Can you go get some food with Beast boy?" Robin asked.**

**Raven nodded and stood near the tree, waiting for Beast boy to get down.**

"**Oh and don't be doing anything" Robin laughed as the rest of the titans joined in.**

**Raven raised an eyebrow "Oh we wont, but if you wanted a thrill from that kind of stuff, you can always check Cyborgs hardrive" with that said she led Beast boy into the jungle.**

**Cyborg was immediately confronted about Raven's theory.**

**Beast boy followed the hooded Raven into the jungle "Nice joke"**

**Raven didn't change tone "It wasn't a joke" **

**He raised both eyebrows in disbelief "Wow Cyborg" he muttered.**

**Raven rolled her eyes and swooped a nearby spider web "Your good with these situations, tell me, where you get food?" **

**Beast boy smirked "Uh, you can go with fruit or meat……but we will start with fruit" he said walking in front of her.**

**Raven nodded and followed persistently.**

"**What did Whisper want you for?" Beast boy asked trying to start a conversation.**

**Robin smiled "Something is going to happen" he gave Cyborg a mischievous smile**

**Cyborg grinned "Go for it dude, he ruined your moment its time to ruin his" **

**Robin stood up as Cyborg followed as they both walked to get Robin's revenge.**

**Whisper held Star busy.**

_Chapter 8 coming soon mwhahaha! _


	8. Chapter 8

**THE RISING TIDE**

**CHAPTER 8….Getting too close!**

**Raven cringed at the question that was before her "None of your business" she snapped.**

**Beast boy was struck hard, that was rejection "Why did you snap at me Raven?" he answered a little shyly.**

"**Because I don't want to talk about it" she snapped again.**

**Beast boy looked away and sighed, he was going to be killed for this "Just be nice for once, talk to me, be open with me!" he's turn to snap.**

**Raven moved swiftly through the jungle path to reveal a beautiful spring "I can't!" **

**Beast boy followed her to the side of the spring area (not in the spring) "Don't use the stupid powers line!" he was going to be brave.**

**Starfire smiled and checked her watch as the camp fire created a nice light. "8:30Pm" **

"**They better get back soon; I'm starved" Whisper laughed "I wonder what they are doing?"**

**The night sky gave the spring a crystal blue aura as the reflections of the water danced along the fighting teens.**

"**What line are you expecting?" She yelled back.**

**Beast boy stood strong "You can feel!" he frowned "You just don't let yourself!"**

**She turned to face him "If it was that easy, don't you think I would have done it earlier!" she crossed her arms under her chest.**

"**Done what?" He raised his hands "All you care about is you!" **

"**I would have celebrated every moment, cherished every second and felt happiness!" she screamed this time "Don't you get it?" there was tear dripping down her face, like a crystal.**

**He looked away, he couldn't hurt her……but he had to "Just try!"**

**Beast boy extended his hands to her shoulders; he closed the distance between them.**

**Raven stepped back "If I try people will get hurt" she took another step only to get tangled in a vine, out of reaction she grabbed onto Beast boy and dragged him down into the blue.**

**He surfaced for a breath, he looked down to see Raven surfacing gracefully and he giggled.**

**She gave him a dirty look and cringed "Don't say a word" **

'_Ok, just breath, in and out, you're in a spring with the girl you love, yes that's right, you love her, you love Raven Rachael Roth, why you ask? Just look at her!'_

**Beast boy looked up at her to see Raven removing her cloak, it was obviously choking her **_'She's hot'_** he mentally slapped himself. **

**Raven threw her cloak onto the ground above the spring and wiped the water away from her face. **

**He smiled shyly, hiding his blush "I won't….clumsy" he grinned.**

**Raven raised and eyebrow and glided over to him. "What was that?"**

**Beast boy smirked "Clumsy" he whispered.**

**Raven put on a sarcastic tone "Oh, really?" she put on a sly smile and moved closer "Coming from the guy who threw up in the bathroom and missed the bowl" her voice was extremely suggestive.**

**He was enjoy this "Oh yeah, falling in love with a dragon isn't?" he came back edging a little closer.**

**Raven flashed a smiled "Uh huh, and letting a blonde kiss you?" **

"**Well, who would you prefer me to kiss" he said suggestively.**

**They were only inches away; their lips were only millimetres away, Raven brought her arms around his neck.**

"_She wants you!" _**His mind screamed in happiness **_"Hold her waist and Kiss her!"_

**Beast boy's lips curled into a sly smile as his hands held her waist adjusting to the curve of her body; this was too good to be true.**

**Raven and Beast boy slowly closed the distance and were about to complete the moment when.**

**A fox whistle sounded from the tree that was hanging over the spring "Look what we have here Cyborg, do you see what I see?" **

**Beast boy and Raven quickly backed away from each other to see Robin and Cyborg in the tree with a huge smile planted across both their faces.**

**The teens were blushing furiously, this just went bad.**

"**I think I do Robin, were they about to?" He smirked.**

**Robin slid down the tree "Kiss?" he raised a brow "I think they were" he folded his arms "what do you think Cyborg?"**

**Cyborg took over "it was just about to go X rated" he scratched his head innocently "but then again it's about time"**

**Raven's eyes were the size of dinner plates as a tree in the distance covered itself with black aura and burnt to the floor leaving black ashes. "No, no…no" she couldn't find the words and they were going to get her for it.**

**Robin smirked and threw Raven's cloak on Beast boy "Come on lover bird's time to go" he smiled.**

**Beast boy flushed all different shades of red "It wasn't what is looked like!" he said holding Raven's cloak.**

**Cyborg laughed "Ha, sure, you tried to kiss her!" **

**Raven folded her arms "he wasn't"**

**Robin cracked up "Oh my god, denial!" he clapped his hands "You had her by the waist Beast boy!" **

**Cyborg high fived Robin "admit it"**

"**Leave; if you want food you will leave" Beast boy said strongly.**

**Cyborg put his hands up in defence "Ok man, just remember"**

**Robin smirked as they both headed off "Don't resist temptation" **

**The two were left wet and embarrassed "Uh"**

**Raven waded over to the side and perched herself on solid ground.**

**Beast boy crawled up to the ground "Sorry" he said shyly**

"**About what?" she muttered under her breath.**

**Beast boy's ears perked up to her voice "For ripping you off about Malchior" **

**Raven nodded "It's fine, sorry about the Terra thing" as Beast boy handed the cloak to her.**

**Raven took the damp cloak and clipped it over her chest.**

**Beast boy mentally scolded himself **_'What the hell was that? We got caught, bloody Cyborg and Robin, but we never did anything……right? Ok so I held her its not like I touched her or anything……or kissed her, man, does she love me too?"_

**Raven ran her hand through her lilac hair **_'Ok, so let me get this straight……he was ripping me off, so, naturally I ripped him off, then we got closer, then he mentioned relationships, I mocked him about his taste, he mocked me, I put my arms around him, he put his hands on my waist, we got even closer, he went in, I followed and we got caught, this is not good, my emotions are going haywire just because of Beast boy, I can't think like this nor can I feel them……but nothing exploded until Robin and Cyborg made their infamous appearance, this is weird, I hate my emotions, I hate my powers……I cant let him get to me, he is just a boy right?' _**Raven turned to look at Beast boy who was perched in a tree drying his hair. **_'Isn't bad though………No, no Raven get control……Azerath Metrion Zinthos!'_

**Beast boy jumped off the tree "C'mon lets go" he said not looking back.**

**Raven nodded "But what about the food?"**

**He didn't look back; he refused to "We can stay at that weird guy's house"**

**Raven was hurt, he was defensive before why is he just shrugging it off?**

**Beast boy couldn't believe what he said "I'm sorry"**

**She frowned "What ever" maybe controlling herself from love was easy but being pissed off was going to be more difficult.**

**He changed into a monkey and jumped into the tree "I found some food"**

**It was 10 at night; the sun had set as the campfire cut the black of the sky.**

**The titans had finished dinner and were just sitting on the sand. **

**Beast boy and Raven seemed to be going back to their normal frosty sides.**

**Whisper noticed "What's up guys?" she asked.**

**Raven looked up "Nothing" **

**Whisper sighed; it always meant something "What happened?" **

**Cyborg sensed tension and leant over to whisper in Robin's ear "I think we screwed everything up" **

**Robin was feeling bad "Crud"**

**Whisper noticed them whispering "What did you two do?"**

**Raven gave the boys and evil death glare "They did nothing"**

**They nodded extremely fast "Yeah nothing!"**

**Beast boy stood up and stretched "I'm going for a walk, I'll be back when I get back" with that he left.**

"**Ok" Whisper answered, but it didn't really matter, she turned sharply "Did you hurt him!" **

**Raven growled "They did nothing!"**

**Whisper was furious "Shut up Raven, I'm getting to the bottom of this!"**

**Raven cringed "What did you say?" **

**Whisper stood up "I just told you to shut up!" **

**Raven stood up straight in defence "Don't you dare tell me to shut up!"**

**Starfire was getting scared and cuddled up to her man "Tell them to stop"**

**Whisper was only a little taller "What is you're problem!"**

"**What's yours?" she yelled back "All you care about is hooking me up with someone!" **

**Whisper growled "Maybe because he likes you and you like him, did you ever even consider it!" she raised her hands "Look Raven, if don't love him then just say it!"  
Raven was taken back by this, she stepped back, and there was a tear in her eye followed by an awkward silence "Fine, I don't love Beast boy!" with that she left.**

**The rest of the team was left scared and shocked "Oh no!"**

**Raven ran off, she couldn't handle this, she didn't bother taking off her boots as they filled with sand.**

**She sped up making the sand graze her ankles, it hurt, and everything hurt.**

**She had been running for 5 whole minutes, she ran over to the grass and collapsed next to a boulder. Tears were running down her face, this was too confusing, her powers caused a massive wave to hit the shores, she brought her legs to her chest and began to cry into them.**

**Whisper looked over at the wave and back to the titans "What have I done"**

**Starfire put her hand on Whispers shouldor "Do not blame yourself, you only spoke on what you thought was right" **

**Whisper nodded "I hurt her feelings"**

"**Everyone makes mistakes"**

**Beast boy walked back to the spring, thinking, this was too hard to figure out.**

"**What the hell does she want?" He yelled to himself "Women are so confusing!"**

**Beast boy dipped his toes in the water **_'She doesn't realise this is killing you'_**a voice in the back of his head was telling him, it was his alter ego just called Beast.**

"**She is just as confused as I am" he told himself.**

'_Or is she just playing tricks?' _

"**Raven wouldn't do that" **

'_But her rude mouth says different'_

**Beast boy clutched his head "No, she wouldn't hurt me"**

'_She has before, what's to say you're not like a toy to her'_

"**What should I do?"**

'_Show her how much she hurt you'_

"**I'm not going to hurt her, she is my friend" he answered.**

'_But you want more than that don't you?" _

**Beast boy froze "Go away"**

**There was an eerie silence, he sighed in relief it was over.**

**Raven sat sulking; she wrapped her cloak around her like a blanket "Lucky Whisper, gets my telepathy but lacks all the faults" she shook her head "she has it so much better than me" she sighed, but refused to let herself cry again.**

"**I don't cry, why I am even crying I don't know?" she asked herself "The titans probably think I have permanent PMS" she shrugged. "I hate this" she smiled to herself. She walked into the jungle again "I think I'll go for a little relaxing swim"**

**Whisper and the titans were all playing a sand version of noughts and crosses.**

"**Ok so I've won" she counted her fingers "45 times, plus an additional 5, that makes 50 games that I've played in and 50, I have won"**

**Cyborg wiped the sand away "Beginners luck"**

"**We have played fifty times and I have won all of them"**

**Cyborg drew up the grid "Bring it on babe!"**

**Robin laughed and slid his arms around Starfire "Having fun?"**

**Starfire happily nodded "Yes this is quiet amusing"**

**Robin smiled and nuzzled her "Great BB and Rae will be back soon"**

"**What makes you so sure?" She asked.**

"**Raven has a system" he cleared his throat "Gets annoyed, yells, hates BB, Thinks about what she just did, feels bad, then goes looking for him to apologize" **

"**What did Beast boy and Raven do?" Star asked.**

**Robin shrugged "I think they are just confused and are blaming it on each other" **

"**I hope they make up soon"**

"**I win again" **


	9. Chapter 9

**THE RISING TIDE **

**Chapter 9: Breaking the silence **

**Beast boy leant over to see his reflection, he smiled **_'Oh yeah I'm a stud, nah, man, I wish Raven would notice me for once' _**he made ripples in the water.**

**He felt a warm hand began to stroke his back, he knew it was her but what was she doing? She was massaging him, he was confused, suddenly the once soft hand turned into a forceful push, he was sent into the water.**

**He took a breath "What the heck was that for?"**

"**Thinking you're a stud" she smiled seductively "Remember I can read minds" she helped him out of the water "Now come on lets get back they are going to be worrying" **

**Raven helped him out.**

**Beast boy sat on the edge again only this time with Raven's company "Can I talk to you?"**

**Raven sat down "What's on your mind?"**

**Beast boy suddenly found his feet interesting "Well, before, when we kind of were having fun in the spring last time"**

**Raven looked up at him examining his now lost face "Pretend it never happened"**

**Beast boy put on a light smile "Thanks" he held his hand out "Friends"**

**Raven shook his hand "Friends" she said in a lighter tone.**

**It was 10 in the morning, the sun was rising and the titans were all ready for their rescue helicopter.**

**Robin checked his communicator "It should be her—" **

**He was cut off by the loud noise of the helicopter.**

"**Lets go back home" **

**The titans all walked into the tower, Beast boy ran and collapsed on the couch "Thank god we are home!" he yelled.**

**Cyborg ran to his room to get charged while Raven walked to hers.**

**Robin smiled and sat down with the girls and Beast boy and began talking "It's great to be home" **

**Beast boy laughed "Hell yeah" he turned the video game on.**

**It had been five minutes and everyone had ditched him, he puffed "Back to normal"**

**Beast boy awoke to his green blankets that were now smothering him, he pulled his blankets off and stretched, it had been 3 days since the cruise, he yawned and jumped out of bed, Raven hadn't spoken to him since the cruise, he messed up his hair and opened the door to the corridor.**

**He walked past Raven's door on the way and peered in, she was in bed sleeping peacefully, he quickly headed to the living room and sat on the couch, this day was going to be so boring.**

**Whisper was making tea in the kitchen; they were the only people that were a wake "Hey Beast boy" she waved happily.**

**Beast boy noticed the red silk pyjamas, the same ones she forced Raven to wear "Oh hey" he looked at them **_'Raven fills them out more and they defiantly look better on Rae'_** Beast boy hit himself.**

"**Huh?" **

**Beast boy quickly came up with an excuse "Uh, I was just swatting a mosquito" **

**Whisper raised an eyebrow "Ok"**

**She sat down next to him with the tea in her hands "Uh, so how are you?"**

"**I'm ok I guess" Beast boy replied.**

"**I guess?" she started "what's up B?"**

**Beast boy looked down at his hands "She hates me doesn't she?"**

**Whisper suddenly got who he was talking about "No she doesn't" **

"**Then why does it seem like it?" He questioned.**

**Whisper gave him a weird look "You of all people should know my sis, she's like that, I've felt hated but you just gotta keep pushing past her limits until she finally talks to you"**

**Beast boy nodded "Uh huh, but there is more than one problem"**

"**Pray tell" she stated.**

**He rubbed his hands together "When we were all frosty"  
"I think I can remember" she smiled "You guys were like ice that night"**

"**Yeah well, we had been looking for food when we came across a spring, naturally someone fell in, she dragged me with her, we were joking around, we were ripping each other off, we got closer and yeah" he didn't want to finish it.**

"**You kissed her?" her voice was excited.**

"**Robin and Cyborg" he stated.**

"**You kissed Robin and Cyborg?" she cringed.**

"**No they caught us" **

**Whisper stamped her foot against the couch "God dammed, if I didn't love the guy I would so hate him!" **

**Beast boy smirked "Hey, it can't be helped"**

"**I am so kicking his ass" Whisper groaned "But, tell me, was she going to let you?"**

**He stared at his feet "Uh, yeah" he mumbled shyly.**

"**Was that a yes?" she said in a baby voice "Was big tough BB going to kiss little Rae?"**

**Beast boy rolled his eyes "It never happened" he got up and headed to the kitchen "And she hasn't talked to me since that day"**

**Whisper growled "Bloody Raven, god she is so dull" she continued "Why can't she just admit her feelings and get it over with!"**

**Beast boy shrugged "Maybe because they aren't there" **

**She shot a glance at him "Not true"**

"**Yeah"**

**Beast boy turned around to see Robin and Cyborg in the kitchen.**

"**Huh?" Beast boy was shocked "You're fast"**

"**Hehe yeah" Robin laughed "But seriously Raven is like a book"**

"**Yeah, she's boring" Cyborg laughed.**

**Whisper punched him in the arm.**

"**I was kidding" Cyborg giggled like a school girl.**

"**No seriously, if you read chapter to chapter it will all resolve in the end" Robin stated.**

"**But the pages are smudged to me" he said softly.**

**Cyborg smiled "Dude, maybe you are over analysing her, maybe you just think she's really complicated" he began "Maybe you aren't reading her properly"**

**Whisper admired the comments "Yeah, boys over analyse girls to be really confusing, but we are just human, we want compliments, we like everything to sound soap opera and most of all we just want to know that we are cared about" Whisper explained "But you act as if Raven is an alien to the world!"**

**Beast boy thought for a minute "But Raven is different"**

"**Over analysing again" Robin warned "Talk to her, train with her, let her know you are her friend" he sat up on the counter "Girls just need a little reminder, guys like to punch and kick and insult but we still remain friends, Girls think they have lost a friend just because they hurt them" **

**Beast boy poured a glass of water "So are you suggesting something?"**

**Cyborg spoke up "Talk to her"**

**Whisper took her chance "Tell her she's appreciated"**

**Robin stole the last line "And express what you feel for her"**

**Beast boy smiled "Thanks guys" **

**Whisper leant over the counter as Starfire began making something.**

"**But I've tried talking to her" Beast boy said.**

**Starfire looked away from the stove "Maybe you could ask her questions that don't end in yes or no?" she suggested "that way she will have to"**

**Robin smirked "Yeah dude, just don't let yourself be shunned"  
Cyborg spoke again "Play it cool"**

**Whisper stole the last line "And don't take no as an answer"**

"**You should go talk to her now, we are going out to get fire works to set up, it new years tonight remember, so we are going to make some lights" Robin began**

"**Who wants Glorguria?" Star held up a plate of something that looked like a dead mouse with spew (Lol) **

**The teens sweat dropped.**

**Beast boy smiled "I'll go talk to Raven!" **

**Beast boy skidded to a stop at Raven's door, he gulped.**

**He looked at the door as if it was going to kill him if he moved.**

**He clenched his fist and knocked on the door.**

"**Who's there?" **

**Beast boy blinked "Uh its Beast boy"**

**Their was a minutes silence, he sighed, he turned to leave when the door slid open just a tiny bit, but just enough to realise she was only in her leotard "What do you want?"**

**Beast boy tried to get another look but Raven made sure he couldn't "Uh I was just wondering if you wanted to uh"**

**Raven slid the door all the way, but this time she was in full uniform "If I wanted to what?"**

**Beast boy stood their dazed and unsure of what to say. _'_**_Just remember what Whisper and the others say'_

**Raven raised an eyebrow "Hello?" she clicked her fingers in front of him **

**He snapped out of it "Ahhh" he yelled in shock.**

**Raven jumped "Ahhh" she breathed "what's wrong with you?"**

**Beast boy turned away "I'm sorry about whatever I did to make you not like me anymore"**

**Her glare turned into a soft expression "I like you"**

**Beast boy's heart thudded, but gained control **_'she likes you, but that might mean as a friend, like is like it's not love!"_

"**But, I had to spend a whole week on a cruise ship with you" she smiled jokingly "I think I've had enough Beast boy"**

**Beast boy's ears drooped like a scolded puppy "Oh ok" he turned to leave "I'm going to help them find some fireworks"**

**Raven closed the door behind her "Ok"**

**Beast boy pulled off his glove and threw it to the floor "Bloody hell!"**

**He growled "I hate this!" he jumped on the glove "I should have listened to them!"**

**Whisper magically appeared in front of him "Didn't hold up well did it?" **

**He put his glove back on "Peachy, she says we can go out to dinner, make out in the back of the theatres and we can head back to my room for some steamy…." He was interrupted by Whispers hand.**

"**I get it!" she smiled "You really are a perv"**

**Beast boy raised his eyebrows "I was joking"**

**Whisper rolled her eyes "I think I know that"**

"**What should I do Whisper?" he asked.**

**Whisper growled "God she is harder then I thought" she placed her hand on her chin as a sign of thought "how about you just kiss her?"**

**Beast boy choked "Uh huh yeah, and risk being sent to another dimension, or even being dragged under her cloak by those huge black tentacles while her eyes glow red!" (A/N this is Raven's soul self triggered when she is angry) **

**Whisper smiled "hey you will get to get beneath her cloak"**

**Beast boy folded his arms "So not funny"**

**Whisper laughed "Uh huh on the inside you begging to kiss her"**

"**Try me" he snorted.**

**Whisper began imitating Beast boy "She hates me doesn't she, she's cute, she's different" she mocked "Blah di blah!" **

**Beast boy covered her mouth "do you want to make my life hell?"**

**Whisper smiled "No, fun though!" she chuckled. "Ok heres a thought, you know her mirror?"**

"**Yeah"**

"**Take it, go into it, find out her feelings" she explained "Then go get her green Romeo" **

**Beast boy nodded "Sounds like a plan!" he frowned "But that's worse than kissing her"**

**Whisper choked "Uh so kissing Raven is bad all of a sudden"**

**Beast boy quickly shook his head "What no! Stop mucking around with my words!"  
Whisper smiled "Ok, I'll steal the stupid mirror and I will create an excuse if she comes looking for it"**

**Beast boy nodded "so? What do I do?"**

**Whisper winked "Just wait here" she breathed in "RAVEN ROTH GET YOU ASS OUT HERE!" she screamed. "Now when she comes out, say Im in the living room"**

**Whisper smiled and teleported "Good luck"**

**Raven came running out to the hall way "What's going on?"**

**Beast boy looked at her "Uh, umm, she went to the living room!"  
She bolted past his as Whisper appeared next to him holding the medieval mirror.**

"**Are you ready?" she handed him the mirror.**

"**No, not really but it's the only way I'm going to find out" with that said he put the mirror up to his face and was immediately sucked in.**


End file.
